Angel, oder Herzschmerz
by Noel McKey
Summary: Naja...ähmm, am besten lest selbst, aber es geht um Sev, eine neue Schülerin, Liebe und Tod? Ich hoffe ich hab nicht zu viel verraten.Nicht neu, jetzt nur kapitelweise
1. Ankunft

_Hey, hier ist noch eine Story von mir, ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch._

_Naja....ähmm, am besten lest ihr selbst. Aber es geht um Sev, eine neue Schülerin, Liebe und Tod? Ich hoffe ich habe nicht zuviel verraten._

_Disclaimer: Wie immer, die Welt und die bekannten Personen gehören JKR, leider. Angel OBell gehört mir allein, auch wenn ich alles daran setze, Sev zu bekommen._

_Ich habe die Story ein wenig überarbeitet. Das heißt, eigentlich habe ich sie nur in Kapitel unterteilt...ein paar wenige Worte umgeschrieben, und meine Monstersätze gekürzt. Ich hoffe so fällt es euch leichter sie zu lesen._

_Und vielleicht bekomme ich dann ein paar kleine Reviews von Euch. Eines habe ich hierja schon bekommen und ein paar auf meiner Homepage._

_xoxox_

_Danke an Pandoradoggis: Tut mir leid, das es kein Happy End gibt. Und ich kann dich verstehen, ich habe beim Abtippen auch geheult, bei meiner eigenen Story, verrückt!_

_xoxox_

_Eine Anmerkung noch, diese Geschichte ist nicht betagelesen. Wer einen, oder mehrere Fehler findet, darf sie behalten._

_xoxox_

_Angel, oder Herzschmerz...._

_Ankunft_

Sie stand einfach nur da, an das Tor zu Hogwarts gelehnt und sah sich den Sonnenaufgang an. Eigentlich sollte sie sich lieber auf den Weg machen, doch der Sonnenaufgang rührte jedesmal ihr Herz. Sie schloß ihre Augen und atmete tief durch.

Sie wollte durch das Tor treten, da prallte sie gegen eine harte muskulöse Brust. Sie sah vorsichtig auf und blickte in das kälteste Paar Augen, das sie je gesehen hatte. "Tut... tut mir leid!", flüsterte sie stockend. Dieser Mann hob die Augenbrauen. "Wer sind sie und was haben sie hier zu suchen?" 'Ohhh, wie unfreundlich', schoß es ihr durch den Sinn, seine Stimme übertraf noch seinen Blick an Kälte. "O'Bell.... Angel O'Bell! Ich muss zu Professor Dumbledore!", erklärte sie nervös. "Na, dann gehen sie schon!", murmelte er ungehalten. Angel schob sich an ihm vorbei.

Kopfschüttelnd lief sie zum Schloss, unentschlossen hielt sie kurz inne, doch dann nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und betrat es. Überwältigt und mit offenem Mund sah Angel sich um. "Wahnsinn!", hauchte sie. Sie sah Hauselfen herumwuseln, doch die nahmen keine Notiz von ihr, und von Schülern war auch nichts zu sehen. "Und wie soll ich hier den Professor finden?", fragte sie sich. "Da kann ich vielleicht helfen!" Angel fuhr erschrocken herum, doch sie konnte niemanden entdecken. "Huhu, hier. Das Bild!", hörte sie ein Rufen. Und dann entdeckte Angel einen alten Mann in einem Bild, der wie wild winkte. Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Ohhh, Hallo ...." "Zu wem, wollen sie Miss?", fragte der Mann nun grinsend. "Professor Dumbledore!" Angel lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Folgen sie mir!", rief er und verschwand aus dem Bild. Angel hob die Augenbrauen. "Kommen sie...." Er war im nächsten Bild wieder aufgetaucht. Angel lief ihm nach, ihr Weg führte durch einige Gänge. "So da wären wir. Hier ist das Büro des Direktors!", rief der Mann, nachdem er Angel noch ein paar Treppen hinauf gescheucht hatte. "Vielen ... vielen... Dank ... Sir!", bedankte Angel sich völlig außer Atem. Erschrocken beobachtete sie , wie sich vor ihr eine Wand öffnete. "Sie müssen Miss O'Bell sein!" Der hochgewachsene weisshaarige Mann sah Angel mit blitzenden Augen freundlich an. "Professor Dumbledore?" "Ja, der bin ich, kommen Sie herein!" Angel folgte dem Professor in sein Büro.

"Also, Professor Melchior hat mir bereits geschrieben. Sie haben hervorragende Noten, Miss O'Bell!", bemerkte der Professor. "Und er hat mir berichtet, was mit Ihrer Familie geschehen ist. Das _ER_ immer noch seine Schatten zieht, sogar ein Jahr nach _SEINER _Vernichtung!", murmelte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Angel blickte zu Boden. "Ja, Sir! Dad hat auch nicht erwartet, dass noch immer Todesser unterwegs sind. Das wurde sein Verhängnis!", flüsterte sie. "Hmm, und wie ich dem Brief entnehme, knüpfen Sie eine Bedingung an Ihren Besuch in Hogwarts?", fragte der Professor. "Ja, Sir, wenn es nicht möglich ist, dass ich die Schule an den Wochenenden verlassen darf, muss ich meine Ausbildung leider abbrechen. Ich kann meine Mom nicht ganz alleine lassen.", erklärte Angel niedergeschlagen. "Ihrer Mutter geht es nicht gut? Sie wohnen jetzt bei Ihrer Tante, nicht wahr?" "Ja, Sir. Bei Tante Mauvine. Mom verkraftet Dads Tod nicht, und wir haben ja auch Timy, meinen Bruder verloren.", murmelte sie.

Der Professor überlegte. "Gut, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie die Schule abbrechen, deshalb werde ich auf Ihre Bedingung eingehen!", erklärte er dann. "Wo haben Sie Ihr Gepäck? Einer der Hauselfen wird Ihnen damit helfen." "Ich habe es im DREI BESEN gelassen, Sir! Als ich heute Morgen, den Kamin dort benutzt habe!", erklärte Angel. Der Professor sah sie überrascht an. "Das DREI BESEN? Aber da dürfen doch nur volljährige Hexen rein!", stellte er irritiert fest. "Ich bin Achtzehn, Sir!", erklärte Angel entschuldigend. "Ich bin erst mit Zwölf nach Durmstrang gekommen, Sir!" "Ohhh... das hatte ich übersehen. Gut, warten Sie am Wasserspeier, ich werde nach einem Elfen schicken! Und viel Glück in Hogwarts ..... Ach Moment, Sie müssen ja in ein Haus eingeteilt werden!", rief er. "Ich glaube ich werde langsam alt!", murmelte der Professor. Er setzte Angel einen zerschlissenen Hut auf den Kopf. Sie vernahm eine kratzige Stimme in ihren Gedanken. "Gute Noten. Aber viel Schmerz in dir.", hörte Angel ihn sagen. "Doch ein starker Wille zu leben und den Mut darum zu kämpfen!", flüsterte die Stimme weiter. Dann hallte ein "Gryffindor!" durch das Büro.

Angel lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Wasserspeier. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich kurz vor Schmerz und langsam legte sie ihre Hand aufs Herz. Ein Zupfen an ihrem Umhang, schreckte sie auf. "Miss?" Vor ihr stand ein lächelnder Hauself. "Hallo!" "Dobby, soll helfen mit den Koffern?", fragte er. "Ja, sie sind noch im Dorf, Sir." Nun sah er Angel verlegen an. "Nur Dobby, Miss. Alle nennen mich Dobby.", flüsterte er.

Angel ging neben Dobby her ins Dorf. "In welches Haus, ist Sie gekommen, Miss?" "Ohhh... Gryffindor!" "Das ist ein gutes Haus." "Können Sie mir sagen, was es mit den Häusern auf sich hat? In Durmstrang gab es keine Einteilung.", erklärte Angel. "Ich weiss nicht, ob alles richtig, Miss.", murmelte Dobby. "Aber in Hogwarts, werden Schüler in Gruppen geteilt, wie sie passen!", erklärte er dann. "In Ravenclaw sind die Klügsten, in Huffelpuff regiert die Freundschaft. Die List ist in Slytherin zu Hause und in Gryffindor der Mut und die Stärke!" Angel lächelte. "Mut und Stärke!", flüsterte sie, und betrat das Gasthaus. "Hallo Madam Rosmerta!" "Ahh, Miss O'Bell! Wie ist es gelaufen? Bleiben Sie in Hogwarts?" "Ja Madam, ich bleibe. Darf ich Ihren Kamin auch weiterhin benutzen?", fragte Angel. "Natürlich, aber nur mit Erlaubnis des Direktors!", ermahnte Madam Rosmerta sie. "Natürlich Madam! Auf Wiedersehen!", verabschiedete Angel sich. Sie folgte Dobby, der bereits die Koffer vor sich her schweben ließ.

Sie begegneten beim Verlassen des Gasthauses einen völlig in Schwarz gekleideten Zauberer. "Oje!", flüsterte Angel. "Was ist, Miss?", fragte Dobby neugierig. "Ich bin diesem Mann schon begegnet, heute Morgen.", erklärte sie. "Professor Snape?" "Professor?", fragte Angel überrascht. "Ja, er unterrichtet Zaubertränke und ist Hauslehrer, von Slytherin!", erklärte Dobby. "Ach, du lieber Gott...", flüsterte Angel. "..., dabei war Zaubertränke immer mein Lieblingsfach!" Sie sah nicht, dass der Professor hinter ihr stehend die Augenbrauen hob.

Dobby brachte Angel in die grosse Halle, direkt zum Frühstück. "Ich bringe Ihre Koffer in Ihr Schlafzimmer, Miss!", merkte er an. "Aber ich brauche doch meine Bücher für heute, dabei habe ich noch nicht einmal einen Stundenplan.", protestierte sie. "Ich bringe Ihre Bücher, Miss. Geben Sie mir Ihren Umhang, ich bringe Hauskleidung von Gryffindor!", rief Dobby und ließ Angel allein. Sie setzte sich auf den Platz, den Dobby ihr gezeigt hatte und griff hungrig zu.

"Hallo...wer bist du denn?", fragte ein Mädchen und setzte sich zu ihr. "Hallo.. Ich bin Angel, ich bin jetzt in Gryffindor." Angel streckte dem Mädchen die Hand entgegen. "Ich bin Conny. In welchem Jahr bist du? Wo kommst du her? Warum erst jetzt?" Das waren viele Fragen auf einmal. "Ich bin in der siebten Stufe, bin vorher in Durmstrang zur Schule gegangen, wir sind vor kurzem umgezogen!", erklärte Angel lächelnd, als Dobby neben ihr auftauchte. "Ihre Sachen, Miss!", rief er. Dobby reichte Angel eine Krawatte, eine Weste und einen Umhang, wie auch ihre Bücher und Schreibsachen. "Ohhh, vielen Dank Dobby. Aber wo sind meine anderen Sachen, und wie finde ich sie?", fragte Angel. "Oh, ich zeige dir nachher wo du wohnst. Wir sind im selben Jahr, also teilen wir uns einen Schlafsaal.", erklärte Conny. "Hey Conny, unser fünftes Bett wird belegt.", kam ein Mädchen rufend angelaufen. "Ich weiß schon, Angel zieht bei uns ein. –– Das ist Kate, außer ihr wohnen noch Ginny und Fiona bei uns.", erklärte Conny grinsend. "Hey Kate, freut mich!" Angel schüttelte ihre Hand. "Angel kommt von Durmstrang." "Durmstrang? Da waren doch vor vier Jahren Schüler hier.", murmelte Kate. "Wegen des Trimagischen, ich weiß." "Hey Conny, Kate, wir müssen los. Habt ihr die Neue schon gesehen?" Ein anderes Mädchen gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Das bin ich, ich bin Angel." "Ohhh, entschuldige, ich bin Fiona ----- Wir sollten wirklich los, Snape wartet." "Snape? Haben wir jetzt Zaubertränke?" "Das ist richtig Miss O'Bell. ----- Ihr Stundenplan, ich bin Professor McGonagall, ihre Hauslehrerin!", stellte sich nun eine ältere Hexe vor.

"Du hast also schon von unserem Lieblingsprofessor gehört?", fragte Kate grinsend. "Ich bin ihm bereits begegnet.", erklärte Angel. "Er haßt Gryffindor.", erklärte nun ein Neuankömmling. "Hallo, du musst Ginny sein." "Angel ist unser fünftes Bett." Lachend machten sich die fünf Mädchen auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker.


	2. Familienprobleme

So hier ist auch schon das nächste Kap.

xoxox

Familienprobleme...

Angel hatte sich gerade einen Platz gesucht und sich gesetzt, als die Tür aufflog. Und der Lehrer mit wehendem Umhang das Klassenzimmer betrat, mit gerunzelter Stirn blieb er vor Angel stehen. "Sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?" "Zweimal Sir, heute Morgen." "Ahh ja, Miss O'Bell, oder?" "Richtig, Sir.", meinte Angel schmunzelnd. "Waren sie im DREI BESEN?", fragte er. Anscheinend hatte er die anderen vergessen. "Ja, Sir." Conny sah Angel überrascht an. "Aber, das ist doch verboten. Da darf man nur rein, wenn man Volljährig ist!", murmelte sie. Der Professor bedachte sie mit einem eisigen Blick. "Ohhh, ich bin im Mai Achtzehn geworden!", erklärte Angel schnell und lenkte ihn so ab.

"Gut, Sie waren in Durmstrang?" Angel nickte. "Dort gibt man guten Zaubertränkeunterricht. Also sollten sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten haben, meinem Unterricht zu folgen!", erklärte Snape. Er schritt zur Tafel, wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und ein Rezept erschien.

Angel machte sich konzentriert daran den Zaubertrank zu brauen. Sie liebte es am Kessel zu stehen und die Fortschritte des Tranks zu beobachten. Sie spürte immer wieder den Blick des Professors auf sich ruhen, doch ignorierte sie ihn gewissenhaft. Als die Tafel darauf hinwies, dass der Trank nun vier Minuten brodeln musste, kramte sie einen Block hervor, wie ihn Muggel benutzten. Eilig notierte sie das Rezept darin. "Darf ich?", hörte sie den Professor fragen. Sie konnte nicht sehen was er meinte, da gerade die vier Minuten um waren, und sie sich um den Trank kümmern musste. Trotzdem antwortete sie, "Nur zu!" Sie hörte das Blättern und dachte schockiert, 'Nein!'. In dem Block standen doch auch ihre eigenen Tränke. Oder besser die Versuche, die Tränke zu brauen. In diesem Moment explodierte ein Kessel in der Slytherinecke, Angel hörte wie der Block zurück auf die Tischplatte fiel und atmete auf.

Sie füllte ihren Trank ab, verkorkte und beschriftete ihn und stellte den Trank auf den vorgesehenen Platz auf dem Lehrerpult. Dann begann sie ihren Arbeitsbereich aufzuräumen und ihren Kessel zu säubern, den Block ließ sie dabei unauffällig in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

Angel erhielt ihren Lohn zwei Tage später, Snape reichte ihr die Note. Ein 'Ohnegleichen' und ein Lob. "Sehr gut, Miss O'Bell, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!", murmelte er.

"Wahnsinn, ich dachte Snape würde eher eine Schlange knutschen, als Gryffindor Punkte zu geben.", rief Ginny. Angel und die anderen Mädchen waren inzwischen Freundinnen geworden.

"Was machen wir eigentlich am Wochenende?", fragte Fiona gerade. "Ich... Ich werde nicht da sein!" "Wie?!", fragte Conny überrascht. "Ich fahre nach Hause." "Das darfst Du?" Kate sah sie interessiert an. "Ich werde meiner Tante helfen, meiner Mom geht es nicht so toll.", erklärte Angel. "Dumbledore hat es erlaubt." "Miss O'Bell." Ihre Hauslehrerin steuerte geradewegs auf sie zu. "Professor Dumbledore, hat mir das für Sie gegeben." Sie reichte Angel ein Pergament. "Am Freitag, nach Verwandlung dürfen Sie gehen, aber seien Sie am Montag pünktlich zu Zaubertränke zurück!", ermahnte McGonagall sie. "Ja, natürlich Professor!" Angel entrollte das Pergament. "**_Hiermit, erhält Miss Angel O'Bell, die Erlaubnis Hogwarts an den Wochenenden zu verlassen, um ihrer Familie zur Hand zu gehen. Gezeichnet Professor Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts." _**"Cool! So was bräuchten wir auch.", murmelte Conny grinsend.

Die Zeit, bis Freitag verging wie im Fluge. Angel lief nach dem Unterricht in den Gryffindorturm und holte ihre Sachen. Sie verabschiedete sich am Eingang von ihren Freundinnen. "Sag mal, was schleppst du denn da alles mit?", fragte Ginny. "Ohhh, Bücher und so. Ich muss Hausaufgaben machen.", erklärte Angel. Sie winkte zum Abschied.

Am Tor von Hogwarts wurde sie jedoch aufgehalten. "Was glauben Sie, wohin Sie wollen?" "Nach Hause, Mr. Filch?", erklärte Angel. "Ahh ja, und Sie haben bestimmt eine Erlaubnis dabei." Fies grinsend stand er vor Angel, doch ihr triumphierendes Lächeln wischte ihm sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. "Natürlich, Sir!" "Was geht hier vor, Mr. Filch?" Snape gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Diese Schülerin, wollte sich hinaus schleichen, Sir." Angel hob die Augenbrauen. "Das hätte Miss O'Bell, bestimmt nicht am Tage, und auf dem Hauptweg getan, oder?", fragte der Professor sie. "Nein Sir, ich habe eine Erlaubnis.", murmelte Angel, während sie in ihrer Tasche kramte. "Hier ist sie.", rief sie und hielt das Pergament hoch. "Sehen Sie Mr. Filch, es gibt für alles eine Erklärung.", bemerkte Snape, nachdem er das Pergament überflogen hatte. Angel schulterte ihre Tasche und lief los. "Auf Wiedersehen.", rief sie noch, und war hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. "Aber..." , begann Filch. "Dumbledore weiß, was er tut.", unterbrach ihn der Professor.

"Ahh, Angel. Da bist du ja." "Hallo Tante Mauvine." "Deine Mom fragt schon nach dir. Lauf schnell rauf, ich bringe die Tasche in dein Zimmer.", meinte Angels Tante und umarmte sie.

"Hallo Mom." Angel betrat leise das abgedunkelte Zimmer. "Angel? Endlich bist du da.", rief ihre Mom. "Du darfst nie wieder weg gehen, ich will nicht allein sein." "Aber Mom, du bist nicht alleine, du hast doch Tante Mauvine.", flüsterte Angel und legte ihrer Mom die Decke um. Angel verbrachte den Abend mit ihrer Mom, erst als diese schlief ging sie auf ihr Zimmer.

Sie setzte sich an ihre Hausaufgaben. Angel schrieb bei dem flackernden Licht einer Kerze, den Aufsatz für Verwandlung. Und begann einen zweiten mit der Beschreibung eines Multab, für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Nebenher braute sie einen Trank über einem kleinen Feuer. Sie schrak zusammen, als die Tür sich vorsichtig öffnete. "Tante Mauvine.", murmelte sie erschrocken. "Was tust du noch, so spät in der Nacht? Du solltest längst schlafen, Liebes!" "Ich bin gleich soweit, Tante Mauvine, nur noch eine Hausaufgabe für heute.", flüsterte Angel. Wenige Minuten später, löschte sie das Feuer und füllte den Trank in eine Phiole, sie prüfte noch einmal das Rezept. Dann fiel sie in ihr Bett, in einen tiefen Schlaf, es war weit nach Mitternacht.

"Angel? Es tut mir leid, aber deine Mom fragt nach dir." "Wie spät ist es?" "Sechs Uhr." Angel sank zurück in ihr Kissen. "Ich komme gleich.", murmelte sie.

Sie quälte sich aus ihrem Bett. "Oh Gott!", entfuhr es ihr, als ihr Blick in den Spiegel fiel. Angel ließ ihre Mom nur allein, wenn sie schlief. Denn sobald sie auch nur zur Toilette ging, rief ihre Mom nach ihr.

Als sie zum Mittag endlich eingeschlafen war, ging Angel auf ihr Zimmer, sie holte einen Käfig vom Fensterbrett. "Hey Chaser, du bist mal wieder dran.", erklärte Angel und holte die kleine Maus hervor. Sie hatte Chaser aus einem Testlabor, wo man ihn nicht mehr brauchen konnte, da er an einem kranken Herzen litt.

Angel benutzte die kleine Maus zwar ebenfalls für ihre Tests, doch hatte sie es in der Zwischenzeit gut bei ihr. Angel probierte mit Chaser ihr Zaubertränke aus, doch immer mit einem Gegenmittel in der Hinterhand. "Na komm, vielleicht hilft es ja diesmal.", flüsterte Angel. Und ließ Chaser den Trank trinken, sie trank ebenfalls. "Oje, da ist irgendetwas falsch gelaufen!", lachte sie. Chaser hatte plötzlich Locken bekommen, doch sonst schien ihm nichts zu fehlen. Angel ging mit ihm zum Schreibtisch. Sie selbst hatte schon Locken, deshalb blieb bei ihr der Trank ohne Wirkung.

"LOCKENPRACHT!", schrieb sie über das Rezept. "Die Wirkungsdauer, kriegen wir auch noch raus, nicht wahr?", murmelte Angel. Sie setzte Chaser in ihre Kapuze und nahm ihn so mit sich. "Aber brav sein, du weißt, wie Mom ist!"

Angel musste bei ihrer Mom bleiben, doch wollte sie wenigsten hin und wieder nach Chaser sehen. Sie verharrte bis zum Abend am Bett ihrer Mom, erst spät ging sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Sie setzte Chaser auf dem Schreibtisch ab. "Also, sechs Stunden Wirkung. Danke, Chaser!", flüsterte Angel. Sie setzte sich vollkommen übermüdet an ihre Zaubertränkehausaufgaben.

Als sie den letzten Punkt gesetzt hatte, schlief sie mit der Feder in der Hand auf dem Pergament ein.

Ihre Tante legte Angel am nächsten Morgen in ihr Bett, wobei das Pergament leicht riss. "Ich komme schon!", murmelte Angel verschlafen. "Ich habe deiner Mom gesagt, das du schläfst. Schlaf weiter!", erklärte Mauvine und deckte Angel sanft zu. Angel schlief bis zum Mittag durch. Als erstes sah sie nach ihrer Mom, doch diese schlief ganz friedlich, also machte sie weiter bei ihren Hausaufgaben. Sie legte die Tarotkarten für Wahrsagen und notierte ihre Ergebnisse, außerdem verfasste sie auch noch die Deutung des Tarots.

Sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn, leise schlich sie zu ihrer Mom. Sie schlief noch immer, vorsichtig rüttelte Angel sie. "Mom? Mom geht es dir gut? Mom!", rief sie panisch. Angel rüttelte ihre Mom heftiger, ein leises Klirren schreckte sie auf. "Eine Phiole?", flüsterte Angel. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, einen Moment lang wollte sie sich nur noch übergeben. Doch dann rannte sie im Eiltempo hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, nahm Flohpulver und steckte den Kopf in den Kamin. "St. Mungo!", rief sie. "St. Mungo, wie können wir helfen?" "Ich... ich brauche Hilfe! Meine Mom... sie wacht nicht auf, sie hat etwas geschluckt!", rief Angel panisch. "Die Adresse!" Angel nannte der Hexe ihre Adresse. "Hilfe ist gleich da!" Angel zog den Kopf aus dem Kamin, als es hinter ihr ploppte. Drei Männer in weißen Umhängen waren erschienen. "Wo ist die Patientin?" "Treppe rauf, rechts!" Die Männer liefen hinauf. Während Angel es gerade noch ins Bad schaffte, wo sie sich erst einmal übergab.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf der Treppe nieder, Angel getraute sich nicht hinauf zu gehen. "Geht es wieder?", fragte einer der Männer hinter ihr. "Ja, es geht schon. Was ist mit Mom!" "Wir nehmen sie mit, aber keine Sorge, wir kriegen sie wieder hin.", erklärte er.

"Angel? Was ist hier los? Wer sind Sie?" Angels Tante war zurück. "Tante Mauvine. Mom, sie... sie ist... sie... sie hat...", stammelte Angel. "Mrs. O'Bell hat versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Wir nehmen sie mit ins St. Mungo.", erklärte der Heiler. "Ich gehe mit.", rief Angel. "Nein!", bestimmte Tante Mauvine. "Nein Angel. Du bleibst hier, du hast deine Hausaufgaben und morgen musst du zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich werde mit Maria gehen!", erklärte sie. "Keine Sorge, ich schicke dir eine Eule, sobald es etwas Genaueres gibt.", versprach sie. "Geh bald schlafen, und reise pünktlich. Versprochen?" "Versprochen!" Angel sah zu, wie die Heiler mit ihrer Mom und Tante Mauvine disapparierten.

Sie ging wie versprochen früh zu Bett, doch gelang es ihr einfach nicht einzuschlafen. Nervös lief sie auf und ab, irgendwann nicht mehr weit zum Morgengrauen hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und trat in den Kamin. "Drei Besen, Hogsmeade." Angel sah sich Madam Rosmerta gegenüber, sie war bewaffnet mit einem Besen. "Miss O'Bell? Bei Merlin hab ich mich erschreckt!" "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken, Madam." "Ach , das haben Sie nicht, ich war noch am aufräumen. Aber Sie sind entweder sehr spät dran, oder viel zu früh.", murmelte sie. "Zu früh, aber ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten.", erklärte Angel. "Na dann, lasse ich Sie mal raus. Bis bald Miss O'Bell!"

Angel lief langsam durch die Dunkelheit, leise schlich sie in den Gryffindorturm. Das Portrait am Eingang öffnete nicht einmal die Augen, als Angel das Passwort sagte. Leise stellte sie ihre Tasche ab und packte ihre Sachen für den Unterricht zusammen. Beinahe geräuschlos, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Dann schlich sie wieder hinaus, sie hatte einen roten Schimmer am Horizont entdeckt.

Angel lief aufs Gelände, sie lehnte sich an einen Baum und schloss die Augen. Erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sie im Gesicht berührten, öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah sich den Sonnenaufgang an.

Sie war nicht allein, hier und da wuselten Hauselfen umher. Angel beobachtete sie still eine Weile, erst als die Sonne am Himmel stand, ging sie zurück zum Schloss. Sie betrat die grosse Halle, wo das Frühstück schon bereit stand. "Miss O'Bell, Sie sind früh, Miss!", begrüsste Dobby sie. "Ich weiß Dobby, meinen Sie ich könnte trotzdem etwas zu essen bekommen?", fragte sie. Plötzlich standen die Elfen um sie herum und hielten ihr verschiedene Platten entgegen. "So war das aber nicht gemeint. Danke!", flüsterte Angel verlegen und griff herzhaft zu. Nachdem ihr Magen gefüllt war, sah Angel zur Uhr. "Immer noch eine Stunde? Naja.", murmelte sie und machte sich trotzdem auf den Weg. Sie setzte sich vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer auf den Boden. Dann stellte sie den Wecker, an ihrer Uhr und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.

Sie bemerkte weder den überraschten Blick noch das Kopfschütteln des Professors. Auch nicht wie sich die Schüler um sie herum versammelten, schlief sie doch tief und fest. Erst ihr Wecker schreckte sie auf. "Uups, bin ich doch eingeschlafen.", rief sie grinsend. "Angel?!" "Wann bist du zurückgekommen?", wurde sie von ihren Freundinnen bestürmt. "Ich weiß nicht genau." "Aber du musst schon länger hier sein. Ich bin um Sechs aufgestanden, da war deine Tasche schon da." , meinte Ginny. "Ja ich habe sie abgestellt, und dann habe ich mir den Sonnenaufgang angesehen.", erklärte Angel und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. "Sonnenaufgang? Der war doch schon um fünf Uhr fünfundzwanzig.", rief Fiona überrascht. "Na und? Ich sehe ihn mir fast immer an. Na gut, meistens sitze ich am Fenster und geh dann wieder ins Bett. Aber ich brauche den Anblick." "Wieso?" "Ich habe dann immer das Gefühl, das alles neu beginnt. Alle Sorgen vergehen.", murmelte Angel.

Snape sah Angel kurz mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, doch dann blickten seine Augen wieder kühl. "Gut geschlafen, Miss O'Bell?", fragte er. Angel lief rot an. "Gut, Ihre Hausaufgaben zu mir!", rief er und sammelte die Pergamente ein. Angel wurde noch einen Ton röter, als der Professor nach ihrem Pergament griff. Er hob die Augenbrauen. "Keine gute Reise gehabt, scheint mir!", erklärte er fies.

Wenn er wüßte, dass Angel darauf geschlafen hatte. Gestern Morgen hatte sie noch die Tinte im Gesicht, doch Angel schwieg, sie wollte den Professor nicht provozieren.

"Gut, heute beginnen wir mit dem Animuskraut und seiner Anwendung!– – Ja, Miss O'Bell?", fragte Snape, als Angel die Hand hob. "Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, was ist Animuskraut? In Durmstrang gibt es das nicht.", erklärte Angel. "Animuskraut, wird auch als Herzkraut bezeichnet." "Herzkraut?" "Ja, Miss O'Bell. ----- Kann jemand Miss O'Bell, diese Frage beantworten?" Der Professor blickte in die Klasse und schüttelte den Kopf. "Keiner? Also, Professor Sprout kann Ihnen scheinbar nicht helfen! Herzkraut, ist das hier!" Er reichte Angel eine kleine Pflanze und erklärte. "Es wächst an dunklen Orten besonders gut, bei uns im verbotenen Wald. Hagrid erntet es regelmässig für den Unterricht. Es wirkt herzstärkend in vielen Tränken. Wir werden heute einen davon brauen, er ist sehr beliebt bei den älteren Herrschaften.", endete er. Angel hatte aufmerksam zugehört, das veranlasste Snape zu einem leichten Lächeln, bevor er ein Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen ließ.

Angel durchlebte diesen Vormittag nervös wie nie. Auf dem Weg zum Kräutertränkeunterricht entdeckte sie endlich die weisse Eule mit dem roten Band. Sie ließ direkt über ihr einen Brief fallen, Angel fing ihn geschickt auf. "Miss O'Bell!", sie schrak zusammen. "Geben Sie mir den Brief, Sie bekommen ihn in der Pause zurück.", rief McGonagall. Nur widerwillig reichte Angel ihr den Brief. So abgelenkt wie sie war, schaffte es die Teufelsschlinge zweimal sie zu fesseln, während dieser einen Stunde.

Sie saßen beim Mittagstisch, doch Angel stocherte nur in ihrem Essen herum. Bis McGonagall zu ihr trat und ihr den Brief reichte. Angel riss ihn eilig auf. "**_Hallo Angel, deine Mom ist über den Berg. Sie darf morgen wieder nach Hause._** **_Tante Mauvine."_** , erleichtert lächelnd steckte Angel den Brief zurück in ihre Tasche. "Gute Nachrichten? Das war doch eine St. Mungo Eule vorhin, oder?", fragte Conny sie kauend. "Ja. Tut mir leid Conny, ich brauche frische Luft, ich muss einen Moment alleine sein.", erklärte Angel und ging hinaus. Sie lief zum See und setzte sich ans Ufer.

Angel schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, als sie einen Stupser spürte. Da stand das schönste Tier neben ihr, welches es gab. "Ein Einhorn.", flüsterte Angel . Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um zu sehen, das sie nicht träumte, sanft streichelte sie sein Fell. "Mario mag dich.", meinte Hagrid, der leise dazugekommen war. "Mario?" "Ja, eigentlich sollte er bei seiner Frau sein, sie bekommen ein Baby." "Ohhh, das ist toll.", murmelte Angel. "Na, das klingt aber nicht begeistert. Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Angel?", fragte Hagrid. "Ähmm, ich habe gerade keine Zeit, ich muss zu Zauberkunst.", rief sie. "Halt, ich bräuchte ein bisschen Hilfe. Hast du Lust, mich zu begleiten, in den verbotenen Wald?" "Echt? Klar, gerne!", grinste Angel. "Ich sag Flitwick Bescheid, das du nachholst.", rief Hagrid und ging in sein Haus. Wenig später erschien er wieder. "Er ist einverstanden, du sollst dir die Notizen geben lassen.", erklärte er. Sie gingen in den Wald, das Einhorn folgte ihnen. "Was machen wir, Hagrid?" "Wir sehen nach dem Rechten, habe letzte Woche Spuren entdeckt. Wir werden sehen, was dort rumschleicht.", erklärte er. "Ähmm, kommen wir dabei am Animuskraut vorbei?", fragte Angel vorsichtig. "Wieso? Brauchst du welches?" "Ja, ich brauche es für einen Trank!" "Gut, ich zeige dir, wo es wächst. Aber ich will dein Versprechen, das du nie allein in den Wald gehst, um das Kraut zu holen.", bat Hagrid. Angel versprach es ihm gern. "So nun erzähl mal, was ist los?", fragte Hagrid, während sie tiefer in den Wald gingen. "Es ist wegen meiner Mom, wissen Sie? Sie verkraftet Dads Tod nicht!", begann Angel zu erzählen. "Er wurde von Todessern getötet, nicht wahr?" "Ja, eigentlich, war doch alles vorbei. Wir hatten es nicht kommen sehen.", flüsterte Angel. "Sie haben nicht nur Dad getötet, auch Timy haben wir in dieser Nacht verloren. Dad hat versucht ihn zu beschützen, deshalb sind sie jetzt Beide tot. Gestern hat Mom versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen.", sie erwähnte es wie nebenbei. "Was? Aber das kann sie doch nicht tun, sie kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen." "Vielleicht, wäre es besser so.", flüsterte Angel. "Nein ist es nicht, eine Mutter darf ihr Kind nicht im Stich lassen.", erklärte Hagrid. Er klopfte Angel herzhaft auf die Schulter.

Sie gingen tief in den Wald, oft erschreckten Angel die Geräusche, doch Hagrid verstand es, sie zu beruhigen. Erst als es schon dämmerte kehrten sie ins Schloss zurück. Angel mit einem Arm voll Animuskraut und fröhlich plaudernd.

Sie übergab einem Hauselfen die Pflanzen und bat ihn sie auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Sie selbst ging zum Abendessen in die grosse Halle. "Hey Angel!" "Wo warst du?" "Im Wald, mit Professor Hagrid." "Im Wald, echt?" Conny sah Angel ehrfürchtig an. "Da kriegt mich niemand rein.", flüsterte sie. Angel lachte.

Es war am Dienstagmorgen, die Post war gerade gekommen. Eine Eule trug gleich zwei Briefe, einen ließ sie über Angel fallen, den anderen trug sie zum Lehrertisch. "**_Meine liebe Angel, ich habe beschlossen, dass deine Mom mal ohne dich auskommen muss. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du die nächsten Wochenenden in Hogwarts verbringst. Ich habe es auch an deinen Direktor geschrieben. Tante Mauvine. P.S.: Wir sehen uns in den Weihnachtsferien." _**Angel sah total verwirrt auf den Brief. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore sah schmunzelnd zu ihr herüber, er nickte ihr zu. Angel verstand. Niedergeschlagen suchte sie das Erlaubnispergament hervor, sie ließ es auf ihrer flachen Hand liegen und der Professor holte es sich mit einem Fingerschnipsen. Traurig sah Angel auf den Brief, sie zerknüllte ihn und ließ ihn in den Mülleimer schweben.


	3. Wahrheiten und Geheimnisse

Und weiter gehts....

xoxox

Wahrheiten und Geheimnisse...

Das Wochenende näherte sich, sollte Angel es ohne Erlaubnis versuchen? Nein, besser nicht.

Es war Samstagmorgen, als Angel schließlich total entnervt, wegen des Krachs im Gemeinschaftsraum, das Schloss verließ. Sie ging wie so oft zum See, und fand ein ruhiges Plätzchen, windgeschützt. Hier konnte sie sich endlich ungestört an ihre Hausaufgaben machen. Angel lag schon eine geraume Zeit bäuchlings auf ihrer Decke und schrieb an einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, als ein Geräusch sie zusammen fahren ließ.

Sie sah zum See und zog ihre Beine an. Snape war am Ufer aufgetaucht, er hörte ihre Bewegung und sah sie an. "Miss O'Bell? Was tun Sie hier draussen?", fragte er. Angel wies auf die Pergamente. "Hausaufgaben, Sir. Ist zu laut da drinnen. Frage mich, ob das immer so ist.", murmelte sie. "Bin ich in Ihrem Versteck gelandet, Sir? Das tut mir leid! Ich werde gehen." "Ohhh, nein Miss! Sie waren zuerst da.", erklärte Snape und wollte seinerseits gehen. "Sie können doch auch bleiben, Sir. Hier ist Platz für uns Beide. Ich bin auch still!", meinte Angel schmunzelnd. Der Professor hob die Augenbrauen, scheinbar hatte ihn nie zuvor jemand gebeten zu bleiben. Doch dann setzte er sich, eine Weile störte nichts die Ruhe am See, bis auf Angels Federkratzen beim Schreiben. Der Professor schien sich zu entspannen, sie sah hin und wieder zu ihm und schrieb dann weiter.

Angel zuckte zusammen, als sie etwas an der Wange berührte. "Mario.", begrüßte sie das Einhornmännchen und tätschelte ihm die Nüstern. "Wie geht es deiner Frau, ich hoffe doch gut." Sie kicherte, als Mario ihr in den Nacken schnaubte. Der Professor erhob sich langsam , er wollte gehen. "Professor? Darf ich Sie etwas fragen? Sie brauchen auch nicht zu antworten, Sir.", fragte Angel zurückhaltend. "Ja?" "Ist es... ist es wahr?....das Sie ein Todesser waren?" Angel sah Snape unsicher an. "Ja, Miss O'Bell, ich war ein Mitglied." "Ohhh...", entfuhr es Angel. "Ich weiss, das Ihr Vater von denen getötet wurde. Das tut mir leid!", bemerkte der Professor. "Darf ich fragen, warum? Warum Sie zu denen gegangen sind? Tut mir leid, ich bin zu neugierig!" "Nein, ich kann es verstehen.", flüsterte er. Der Professor erzählte Angel, wie er zu den Todessern gekommen war. Es erstaunte ihn selbst, wie gesprächig er war. "Verachten Sie mich jetzt?", fragte Snape, als er endete. "Nein, Sir! Ich glaube, das hätte jedem passieren können! Sie sind ausgestiegen, und sind Spion für die gute Seite geworden.", erklärte Angel, als der Professor jetzt wirklich aufstand. "Ich werde Sie jetzt allein lassen. Ich wünsche ihnen ein schönes Wochenende, Miss O'Bell.", murmelte er. "Danke Sir, ebenfalls. Ach Professor? Danke, dass Sie so ehrlich waren.", rief Angel ihm nach, der Professor winkte ab.

Die folgende Woche verflog beinahe, es war Donnerstag, als beim Mittagessen eine Eule vor Angel landete. Sie beachtete sie nicht gleich, erst als Conny sie anstieß, sah Angel die weiße Eule an, sie schluckte. "Willst du zu mir?", fragte Angel überrascht. Sie öffnete den Brief. "**_Angel! Es tut mir leid, deine Mom ist wieder im St. Mungo, sie hat es wieder versucht, mit dem Suizide. Ich wollte es dir nur sagen, ich dachte du würdest es wissen wollen. Tante Mauvine." _**Angel sah den Brief schockiert an. Erst als Conny sprach, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre. "Ohhh..., bei Merlin." Conny sah sie irritiert an. Angel zerknüllte den Brief und ließ ihn in Flammen aufgehen. "Entschuldigt mich.", flüsterte sie und lief hinaus.

Angel lief durch den knöchelhohen Neuschnee zum See hinunter. Sie griff wütend nach einem Stein und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft auf den See hinaus. "Warum, tust du mir das an?", schrie sie dabei.

Da packte sie etwas am Bein und riss sie von den Füßen, plötzlich hing Angel kopfüber in der Luft, über dem See. Unter ihr tauchte der Krake auf, eine grosse Beule zierte seinen Kopf. Angel musste ihn getroffen haben. "Es tut mir leid!", schluchzte Angel. "Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun!", rief sie.

Der Krake schien sie verstanden zu haben, denn ganz langsam setzte er Angel am Ufer ab, wo sie weinend auf die Knie fiel. "Angel?!" Hagrid stand neben ihr. "Sie hat es schon wieder getan.", schluchzte sie. "Komm mit Angel, ich werde dir etwas zeigen.", meinte Hagrid lächelnd. "Aber der Unterricht?", protestierte Angel halbherzig, doch sie folgte ihm.

Sie gingen wieder in den Wald und Hagrid zeigte Angel den schönsten Anblick, den sie sich denken konnte.

"Ohhh, ist das süss!", hauchte Angel. "Ist heute zur Welt gekommen! Ein hübsches Kerlchen, nicht?" Hagrid konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, nun lachte Angel wenigstens wieder. "Hallo, Mario!" Das Einhornmännchen war zu Angel gekommen und schob sie nun stupsend zu den anderen beiden. Angel ließ erst das Weibchen ihren Geruch aufnehmen. "Du mußt Gabriella sein. Ein hübsches Baby hast du." Angel streichelte sanft den kleinen goldenen Körper. "Du bist ein hübscher.", flüsterte sie. Angel hockte sich zu den drei wunderschönen Tieren.

Hagrid beobachtete sie von weitem, wie sie ihre Traurigkeit vergaß und einfach selig lächelte. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschauen. "Ahh, Bane!" "Hagrid, auch wieder hier?", begrüßte ihn der Zentaur. "Was führt dich her, Bane?" "Du hast viel Schmerz in den Wald gebracht, ich wollte sehen, weshalb? Doch ich sehe, nicht du bringst ihn. Dieses Mädchen trägt ihn.", erklärte Bane verworren.

"Hagrid, wie heißt der Kleine?", rief Angel herüber. "Gib du ihm einen Namen!" "Ist Genzo okay?" "Wenn seine Eltern einverstanden sind!", antwortete Hagrid schmunzelnd. "Also, Genzo.", flüsterte Angel und streichelte den Kleinen sanft.

Sie kam langsam zu ihnen herüber und erschrak leicht bei Banes Anblick. "Hallo?", flüsterte sie. Bane sah Angel eindringlich in die Augen. "Viel Schmerz, ist in Ihrer Seele und in Ihrem Herzen, Miss!" "Da könnten Sie recht haben, Sir!", erwiderte Angel. "Wir sollten aufbrechen.", murmelte Hagrid. Und Angel verabschiedete sich von dem Zentaur. "Auf Wiedersehen, Miss. Ich hoffe Ihr Schmerz wird vergehen!", rief er und galoppierte davon.

"Angel?" Conny sah Angel irritiert an. "Wo warst du, wir haben dich überall gesucht, es ist beinahe Zehn, du hast den Unterricht verpasst.", rief sie. Angel sah ihre Freundin entschuldigend an. "Ich war mit Hagrid im Wald, er hat mir das Einhornbaby gezeigt.", erklärte sie. "Aber Sie haben sich nicht abgemeldet, Miss O'Bell.", meinte der Direktor mit ruhiger Stimme. McGonagall war da nicht so gelassen. "Wie konnten Sie nur, wir haben Sie überall gesucht! ----- Und Sie Hagrid, das war verantwortungslos!", fuhr sie Hagrid an. "Es ist nicht Professor Hagrids Schuld, er wollte doch nur helfen.", flüsterte Angel. "Gehen Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal, Sie gehören ins Bett!", rief McGonagall aufgebracht. Aber sie drückte Angel noch ein Lunchpaket in die Hand.

"Also Hagrid, Sie wollten helfen? Wobei?", fragte der Direktor leise, während sie zurück zum Schloss spazierten. "Sie hat Probleme zu Hause, mit ihrer Mom." "Miss Falcon, also Conny, sie hat mir von einem Brief erzählt, den Angel erhalten hat. Er war vom St. Mungo. Und sie meinte etwas von Suizide gelesen zu haben.", erklärte McGonagall. "Deshalb hatte sie sich auch Sorgen gemacht." "Conny ist ein guter Mensch. Angel erzählte mir davon, es war bereits der zweite Versuch ihrer Mutter. Das erste Mal, vor zwei Wochen, hat Angel sie gefunden.", erklärte Hagrid gerade, als Conny zu ihnen gelaufen kam. "Ich... ich... ich kann... Madam... Pomfrey nicht finden! Kommen... Sie... schnell!", stammelte sie total außer Atem. "Was ist denn los, Miss Falcon?", fragte Dumbledore verwirrt. "Angel... sie ist... ist umgekippt, auf der Treppe... zum Turm. Sie braucht Hilfe, und es ist niemand im Krankenzimmer.", erklärte Conny, den Tränen nahe. McGonagall schaltete zuerst, sie lief... nein, sie rannte hinauf zum Gryffindorturm.

Vor dem Portrait hatten sich schon einige Schüler versammelt. Da lag Angel mit bleichem Gesicht, über sie gebeugt stand Snape. "Severus?" "Ich weiss nicht was los ist! Als ich dazu kam, versuchte Miss Weasley gerade, sie zu wecken." Er sah Ginny, die herzerweichend schluchzte, eindringlich an. "Miss Falcon?" McGonagall erwartete wohl eine genauere Beschreibung des Vorfalls. "Also, wir sind heraufgegangen, wie Sie gesagt haben. Angel lief voran, Kate daneben, ich und Ginny wir liefen hinterher. Als Angel plötzlich stehen blieb, sie stöhnte und ging in die Knie, dann fiel sie um! Und ich bin los, Hilfe holen.", erklärte Conny. "Sie hat sich an die Brust gegriffen.", murmelte Kate. Sie saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf den Stufen. Snape sah auf, vorsichtig drehte er Angel auf den Rücken. Sie hielt den Umhang in ihrer verkrampften Faust, direkt über dem Herzen. "Sie braucht dringend Hilfe!", murmelte Snape und hob Angel auf die Arme. Er hätte dazu auch einen Transportzauber benutzen können, doch er trug sie. Eilig lief er durch die Gänge, hin zur Krankenstation. Dort bettete er Angel sanft auf ein Bett. Und brüllte dann nach Madam Pomfrey, die komischerweise gleich erschien. "Ich weiß schon, ich bin Albus begegnet.", erklärte sie, Und begann sofort damit, Angel zu untersuchen. "Ich kann keine Verletzung finden.", flüsterte sie und sah Angel an. Diese stöhnte leise auf und ihre Lider begannen zu flattern. Ihre Rechte verkrampfte sich und presste sich auf ihr Herz. Dann langsam löste sie die Faust und schlug die Augen auf. Sie schrak zurück. "Pro.....Professor? Was...?" Angel sah sich um und erkannte die Krankenstation. "Warum bin ich hier?" "Armes Kind! Sie sind auf der Treppe zusammengebrochen.", erklärte Madam Pomfrey sanft. Angel überlegte. "Ohhh....ja!", flüsterte sie. Gerade als die Tür sich öffnete und McGonagall vor dem Direktor hereinstürmte. "Wie geht... Ohhh, Sie sind wach?", stockte sie und sah Angel aufmerksam an. "Ihre Freunde machen sich Sorgen! ----- Also, was fehlt ihr?" Sie wand sich an Madam Pomfrey, diese zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann nichts finden!", erklärte sie. Angel schloss erleichtert die Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken.

Snape sah die junge Frau irritiert an, war da wirklich Erleichterung in ihren Augen gewesen? "Danke Severus, dass Sie Miss O'Bell so schnell hergebracht haben, Sie waren ja wie der Blitz. Wir konnten kaum folgen.", erklärte nun der Direktor. Angel riss die Augen auf. 'Snape hat mich getragen? Ach was, er hat einen Zauber verwendet!', dachte sie und schloss die Augen wieder.

"Ich werde Miss O'Bell über Nacht hier behalten. Morgen kann sie wieder zum Unterricht.", meinte Madam Pomfrey. Angel sah sie schockiert an. "Aber... aber... es geht mir doch gut!", stotterte sie. Die Professoren lächelten milde auf sie hinab, bis auf Snape, er sah sie eher abschätzend an.

Angel stand im Nachthemd am Fenster gen Osten, die Fenster waren weit geöffnet, sie atmete tief ein. Sie hielt ihr Gesicht in die aufgehende Sonne, als ein Schmerz sie durchzog. Angel zuckte heftig zusammen, keuchend atmete sie aus. Ein Laut den auch jemand auf dem Schlossgelände vernahm, er sah hinauf und runzelte die Stirn.

Angel betrat langsam die grosse Halle, da ertönte auch schon ein freudiger Aufschrei. "Angel!?" Conny kam herüber. "Geht es dir gut?" Angel brachte ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande. "Hey, mal langsam. Klar geht es mir gut.", rief sie. Doch jemand bemerkte ihr verzerrtes Gesicht, als sie sich setzte. Aber als sie dann aufsah, war da wieder ein fröhliches Lächeln.

"Morgen geht es nach Hause. Freut ihr euch schon auf zu Hause und auf Weihnachten?" Fröhlich plaudernd machten sich die Fünf auf den Weg zum Unterricht. "Miss O'Bell.", rief eine wohlbekannte Stimme nach ihr. "Professor Dumbledore?" Er reichte Angel ein Pergament. "Ihre Erlaubnis, Sie dürfen heute schon nach Hause.", erklärte der Professor. Angel nahm es ihm lächelnd ab. "Es geht Ihnen doch wirklich gut?", fragte er und sah Angel eindringlich an. "Ja, Sir. Sehr gut.", erklärte Angel mit fester Stimme. Dumbledore sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, als sie lächelnd verschwand.


	4. Frohe Feiertage?

Schon wieder ein neues Kap....

xoxox

Frohe Feiertage.....?

"Frohe Weihnachten, Angel.", rief ihre Tante und zog die Vorhänge auf. "Dir auch Frohe Weihnachten, Tante Mauvine." Angel setzte sich auf. "Für Dich." Ihre Tante drückte Angel ein riesiges Paket in die Arme. "Danke! ---- Ich habe auch etwas für Dich." Angel reichte ihr ein Päckchen, bevor sie schließlich ihr eigenes öffnete. "Ohhh Mann.", hauchte sie überrascht. "Das ist Grandpas alte Geige. ----- Die ist doch viel zu wertvoll." Angel strich sanft über das alte Instrument. "Dad hat mir erzählt, dass sie sehr selten ist.", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. "Ja, das ist richtig, es ist eine Stradivari." "Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen.", rief sie. "Doch, du bist die einzige, die sie spielen kann. Ich weiß, dass dein Dad es dir beigebracht hat. Versuch es mal.", bat ihre Tante. Angel legte die Geige an ihren Hals und den Bogen auf die Saiten. Sie begann ein langsames Stück, ihre Tante schloss träumerisch die Augen. "Herrlich.", flüsterte sie, als Angel ihr Spiel beendete. "Ja, sie klingt toll, aber ich glaube sie braucht ein paar neue Saiten.", murmelte Angel. "Sie lag ja viele Jahre im Schrank. Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute nach London reisen. Du kaufst die Saiten und wir gehen in der Winkelgasse essen, zur Feier des Tages, dann brauchen wir nicht kochen.", meinte Mauvine O'Bell lächelnd. "Können wir... auch Mom besuchen?", fragte Angel vorsichtig. "Natürlich Liebes, wenn du es willst."

Zuerst gingen sie ins London der Muggel, vor einem alten Kaufhaus blieben sie stehen. Sie sprachen zur Schaufensterpuppe und glitten dann durch das Fenster in das Zaubererkrankenhaus St. Mungo.

"Mrs. O'Bell schläft gerade, wir mussten ihr etwas zur Beruhigung geben, sie hatte heute Nacht einen Rückfall!", erklärte ihnen eine Medihexe. Angel ließ sich schockiert auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Wie kann sie das nur tun?", flüsterte sie bedrückt.

"Na komm, lass uns gehen. Wir lassen uns doch nicht das Fest verderben." Mauvine zog ihre Nichte bestimmend auf die Füße und brachte sie hinaus.

Sie wanderten eine Weile durch London und fanden so auch einen Instrumentenladen. Angel betrat ihn, während ihre Tante draußen wartete. "Hallo, ich bräuchte ein paar Saiten für meine Geige." Der alte Mann sah sie abschätzend an. "Haben Sie das Instrument dabei, Miss?", fragte er. Angel zog die Geige aus ihrer Tasche, der Alte sah Angel überrascht an. "Das ... das ist ne Stradivari.", stotterte er. "Aber die könn'se doch nicht in 'ner Tasche rumtragen." Angel lächelte verlegen. "Ich wechsle Ihnen die Saiten, aber se müsśn mir versprechen, das'e de Geige nur noch in nem Kasten transportier'n!", bat er und ging nach hinten. Angel suchte sich unterdessen einen Geigenkasten heraus. Der Alte kam schnell zurück, und legte Angel die Geige beinahe liebevoll in die Arme. "Spiel'n se ma, ob sie richtig gestimmt is!", bat er. Und Angel spielte eine Tonleiter. Dann legte er die Geige sanft in den Kasten und Angel den Bogen dazu. Da sie zahlen wollte fragte sie nach dem Preis für die Saiten. Der Kasten kam fünfundsiebzig Pfund. "Ach was, se geb'n mir das Geld für'n Kasten, die Saiten schenk' ich Ihnen! Es war eine Ehre für mich ne Stradivari zu halten!", erklärte der Alte und brachte Angel sogar zur Tür.

"Lass uns zurück in die Winkelgasse gehen, ich hätte jetzt Lust auf einen Glühwein bei Florean!", schlug ihre Tante vor. Angel hakte sich fröhlich bei ihr ein. Sie saßen gemütlich vor ihren dampfenden Bechern, als ein Ruf erklang. "Angel? Was machst du denn hier?" "Hallo Kate.", begrüßte Angel die Freundin. "Tante Mauvine, das ist Kate Andrews ----- Kate, meine Tante.", stellte sie die Frauen einander vor. Kate wollte sich setzen und landete beinahe auf dem Geigenkasten. "Was ist das denn? Ist da ne Geige drin?", fragte sie überrascht. "Es ist ein Geigenkasten, also ist da eine Geige drin!", erklärte Angel lachend. "Spielst du etwa?" Angel nickte. "Naja, ich weiß nicht, ich stehe eher auf richtige Musik!", meinte Kate. Angel hob die Augenbrauen, ihre Tante schmunzelte, sie hatte das Funkeln in Angels Augen gesehen. "So? Auf welche Musik stehst du denn?", fragte Angel. Nur wer genau hinhörte, konnte das Klirren in ihrer Stimme vernehmen. "Naja, ich mag Robbie Williams, ist ein Muggelsänger. Bei den neuen Songs der Muggel wird eher selten gefiedelt." Angel schluckte, ein unheimliches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Mauvine wollte nun doch lieber schlichten. "Kate, du redest dich um Kopf und Kragen.", rief sie. "Wenn Angel nur ein bisschen ist, wie ihr Dad, explodiert sie gleich." "Richtige Musik? ----- Gefiedel?", flüsterte Angel eisig. "Angel beweis ihr doch, dass dein Geigenspiel richtige Musik ist.", bat ihre Tante leise. "Was?", schreckte Angel auf. "Etwa hier? Ohhh nein, ich bin nicht gut genug.", winkte sie ab. "Ohhh doch, das bist du.", widersprach ihr Tante heftig. "Vor all diesen Leuten? Nein, ich bin kein Konzertgeiger, wie Grandpa.", rief Angel beinahe hysterisch. Es schien als würden bereits alle Anwesenden ihr Gespräch verfolgen. Auch Florean, er trat zu ihnen. "Oh ja, Angel, spielen Sie für uns, weil Weihnachten ist." Unter seinem bittenden Blick wurde Angel weich, sie griff nach dem Geigenkasten. Beinahe zärtlich holte sie die Geige heraus. "Robbie Williams, also.", flüsterte sie. Angel setzte die Geige an und begann ihr Spiel. Sie sah, wie sich Kates Augen weiteten, sie hatte den Song erkannt. "Sie spielt Robbies 'Feel'.", flüsterte sie. Angel endete nicht gleich, ohne Unterbrechung ging sie zu einem Weihnachtslied über. Sie schloß die Augen und legte ihre ganze Seele in ihr Spiel.

Stille herrschte in dem Café, als Angel ihre Geige sanft zurücklegte, erst dann blickte sie auf. Angel sah in die gerührten Gesichter ihrer Zuhörer und grinste verlegen, als dann endlich Applaus aufbrannte. "Wow, ich nehme alles zurück. Das war toll... und wie sich das erst in einem Musiksaal anhören muss, hier ist doch keine gute Akustik!", flüsterte Kate und reichte Angel zur Entschuldigung die Hand.

Sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, war er das wirklich gewesen. Sie sah noch einmal zur Tür, er war so schnell verschwunden. "Ich muss, meine Eltern wollen los.", verabschiedete Kate sich. "Mach's gut Kate, wir sehen uns nächste Woche.", meinte Angel lächelnd. "Na dann, wir sollten auch aufbrechen, sonst kriegen wir im Restaurant keinen Platz mehr.", erklärte Mauvine und zahlte.

"Albus? Warum lächeln Sie so glücklich?" "Ach Minerva, ich war heute in der Winkelgasse. Dort habe ich das Schönste hören dürfen, was es dieses Weihnachten gibt.", erklärte der Direktor lächelnd. "So, was gab es denn?" "Miss O'Bells Geigenspiel!" Es war nur ein Flüstern. "Severus?" "Ahh, Sie waren auch in der Winkelgasse, Severus?", der Direktor sah dem Professor schmunzelnd ins Gesicht. "Was ist denn nur los?", fragte McGonagall verzweifelt. Der Direktor erzählte es. "...ja und dann öffnete sich eine Tür und diese herrliche Geigenmusik drang heraus. Ich wollte nachsehen, wer da so himmlisch spielt und entdeckte Miss O'Bell. Es war so wunderschön, wie sie spielte, als sie endete herrschte verzückte Ruhe im ganzen Raum.", merkte er an. "Wo waren sie denn, Severus? Ich habe sie nirgends gesehen.", fragte er. "Ohhh, ich saß im Café, bei Früchtekuchen und Glühwein!" Snape hatte ebenfalls ein Glänzen in den Augen, als er sich erinnerte. "Die Musik, war wirklich himmlisch.", murmelte er. "O'Bell... O'Bell? Hatten wir nicht einmal einen O'Bell - Jungen, der so toll Geige spielte?", überlegte McGonagall. Der Direktor sah sie überrascht an. "Ja, Marc O'Bell, er spielte im Orchester und manchmal Solo. Sie müssten ihn auch kennen, Severus. Er war im Siebten, als Sie nach Hogwarts kamen! Aber, vielleicht... er war ein Gryffindor!" "Ja, ich kannte ihn, ich hatte ihn im Orchester gesehen. Ich bewunderte ihn, für sein Geigenspiel.", erklärte Snape. "Auch wenn er ein Gryffindor war!"

"Willkommen, zurück in Hogwarts! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten alle schöne Feiertage.", begrüsste Dumbledore seine Schüler beim Abendessen. "Ich hoffe ebenfalls, Sie haben die gewünschten Geschenke bekommen.", erklärte er schmunzelnd. Er sah zum Gryffindortisch. "Miss O'Bell, ich weiß, Sie haben eine Geige bekommen." Angel wurde tiefrot. "Ja, Sir!", rief sie. "Hätten Sie nicht Lust, dem Orchester beizutreten?" "Ohhh, ich weiß nicht, Sir! Ich glaube ich hätte nicht genügend Zeit dafür, ich muss noch viel für meine Noten tun." "Schade, aber vielleicht besuchen Sie den Musiksaal dennoch. Ich bin mir sicher, man wäre begeistert.", erklärte der Direktor und blinzelte Angel freundlich zu.

Sie hatte verschlafen. Schnell rannte sie hinunter in die Kerker, doch kurz vor der Tür stoppte sie abrupt, sie stützte sich an der Wand ab. Sie presste die Faust aufs Herz und atmete tief durch, als sie hinter sich jemanden bemerkte. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, Snape sah sie eigenartig an. "Bin wohl zu schnell gelaufen!", murmelte Angel. Er hob die Augebrauen, wie es typisch für ihn war. "Aha, na gut. Nun aber rein mit Ihnen!", rief der Professor und schob Angel ins Klassenzimmer.

Es war gegen Ende der Unterrichtstunde, als Angel ihrem Tischnachbarn etwas zuflüsterte. "Miss O'Bell, fünf Punkte von Gryffindor und Strafarbeit!" Angel sah Snape schockiert an.

"Kommst du, Angel?", rief Conny. "Geht schon vor, ich muss meine Strafarbeit abholen!", murmelte sie. Sie sah den anderen nach, wie sie aus den Kerkern eilten. Als sie allein vor dem Tisch des Professors stand, und er immer noch nichts sagte, räusperte sie sich. "Miss O'Bell?" "Meine Strafarbeit, Sir?" Angel war irritiert, hatte der Professor sie etwa vergessen? "Ohhh, ja! Heute nach dem Abendessen, hier!", bestimmte er und Angel konnte gehen.

"Nachsitzen bei Snape?" "Hat nicht normalerweise immer Filch die Aufsicht?" "Du Ärmste!" "Krieg ich deinen blauen Rock, wenn du es nicht überlebst?" Die Freundinnen machten Angel jede Menge Mut, sie waren auf dem Weg in die grosse Halle. Angel setzte sich, und sah zum Lehrertisch. "Snape ist nicht da.", flüsterte sie. Sie griff schnell nach den Schüsseln, und schlang ihr Essen herunter, dann griff sie nach einem Apfel. "Ich geh dann mal.", rief Angel den Mädchen zu. "Viel Glück!", kam die verhaltene Antwort. Angel verspeiste den Apfel auf ihrem Weg in die Tiefen Hogwarts.

Sie wollte gerade anklopfen, als sich hinter ihr eine Tür öffnete, das Geräusch ließ sie herumschnellen. Ihr Blick fiel an Snape vorbei, in eine Art Wohnzimmer. "Nanu, Miss O'Bell? Keinen Hunger?", fragte der Professor und schloss die Tür ab. Angel schluckte den letzten Bissen und lächelte. "Doch Sir, das Essen war wieder einmal vorzüglich!", erklärte sie.

"Wir werden einen Trank brauen!", erklärte der Professor "Cool!", entfuhr es Angel. "Der Direktor hat mich darum gebeten." Snape wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und ein Rezept erschien an der Tafel. Er wedelte ein weiteres Mal und die Schrift wurde in zwei Farben unterteilt. "Sie kümmern sich um die roten Zutaten, ich übernehme die Gelben!", erklärte er. "Hier finden Sie alles, was Sie benötigen." Er führte Angel zu seinem Vorratsschrank. Angel begann sofort ihre Zutaten zusammenzusuchen, als ihr Blick auf eine kleine Phiole fiel, deren schwarzer Inhalt leicht schimmerte. Angel stutzte, 'Ohhh... das ist aber gefährlich!', dachte sie, als sie den Namen des Trankes entziffert hatte. Sie kannte den Trank, er war extrem tödlich, innerhalb Sekunden und es gab kein Gegenmittel. "Miss O'Bell?", sprach sie der Professor an. "Ähmm, ja? Ach, hier ist es ja!", murmelte sie und griff nach der letzten Zutat.

Angel überprüfte noch einmal, ob sie alles hatte, dann begann sie mit den Vorbereitungen. Sie schnitt Drachenherz in Würfel, gleich gross, und verarbeitete Käfer zu feinem Pulver. Der Professor stand ihr gegenüber, nur durch die Arbeitsplatte getrennt, sein Haar hing ihm wie üblich ins Gesicht. Während er sich über die Arbeitsplatte beugte, um seine Zutaten zu verarbeiten, geriet es immer wieder in sein Blickfeld, also blies er es zur Seite. Angel stockte jedesmal bei ihrem Tun, es lenkte sie ab, sie sah vorsichtig auf. 'Nun reicht es aber gleich!', dachte sie. Und als er abermals blies, griff sie wie selbstverständlich über die Arbeitsplatte und schob ihm die widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr. Snape versteifte sich und sah Angel schockiert an. "Tut... tut mir leid Professor, aber das lenkt mich total ab.", murmelte Angel. Ihr kam es vor, als brannten ihre Fingerspitzen, dabei hatte sie ihn doch kaum berührt. "Ach, aber wenn Sie es tun, ist es okay?", fragte der Professor und sah Angel eindringlich an. "Ich mache das? Habe ich nie bemerkt.", flüsterte sie verlegen. "Doch, immer wenn Sie über Ihren Notizen brüten." "Wirklich? Tut mir leid. Dann machen Sie die Haare halt wieder vor.", meinte sie leichthin. Sie sah Snape entschuldigend an, doch er strich sich die Strähne noch fester hinters Ohr.

Nun arbeiteten sie ruhig nebeneinander her. Hin und wieder wanderte Angels Blick zum Professor, er sah sie dann an und sie schaute schnell weg. "Sagen Sie, Miss O'Bell? Haben die Schüler Angst vor mir?", fragte er plötzlich. Doch er sah Angel nicht an. "Ähmm ... Naja, ich denke so manch einer bestimmt." Angel flüsterte beinahe. "Und Sie?" Angel schluckte. "Also, Angst würde ich es nicht nennen.", wich sie der Frage aus. Es schien, als lächelte der Professor für einen Moment. "Also, ich glaube es ist eher Respekt, Sir!", erklärte Angel unsicher. "Respekt?", murmelte Snape. "Und Unwohlsein?", bemerkte er. "Unwohlsein? Wie meinen Sie das Professor?", fragte Angel überrascht. "Naja, Sie sind heute Abend sehr schweigsam, Miss O'Bell. Ich schließe daraus, das Sie sich in meiner Gegenwart nicht wohlfühlen.", erklärte er. "Ach, dann dürfte ich im Unterricht auch nicht reden. Und dann wäre ich heute Abend nicht hier.", stellte Angel fest. "Ja, schon, aber ihr privates Flüstern, meinte ich nicht..." "Privat?", unterbrach Angel den Professor. Sein Blick sprach Bände. "Das war nicht privat, ich habe Richard gesagt, dass er Elfenstaub verwenden muss und nicht Einhornhaar.", erklärte sie. "Wenn es so war, warum haben Sie dann nichts gesagt?" Snape sah Angel aufmerksam ins Gesicht. "Ihnen wiedersprechen, und damit Punkte riskieren, ohhh nein!" "Also doch, Angst!" Angel hörte die Herausforderung in der Stimme des Professors. "Nein, jedenfalls nicht vor Ihnen. Vielleicht vor Ihrem Willen, unsere Punkte zu vernichten.", gab sie zu und reichte ihm ihre Zutaten.

Snape hatte begonnen den Trank zusammenzubrauen, da sah er plötzlich auf. "Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen?" Angel sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich spüre doch, das Ihnen etwas auf der Zunge brennt.", erklärte er, Angel holte tief Luft. "War... war das eine Gitarre, an der Wand, dort drüben?" Sie wies mit dem Kopf zur Tür. "Ich wollte nicht spionieren, aber als Musikfan... sieht man Instrumente gleich.", erklärte sie entschuldigend, als der Professor die Augenbrauen hob. "Ja, es war eine Gitarre.", murmelte er. "Spielen Sie gut?" Angel biss sich beinahe auf die Zunge. "Nicht besonders!" "Das ist gut! Ahh, nein... so meinte ich es nicht!", rief sie, bei seinem schockierten Blick. "Ich spiele Geige, aber auch nicht sehr gut! Wenn wir beide gleich schlecht sind, könnten wir... ja mal zusammen... spielen. Vielleicht... vielleicht hört es sich ja gut an.", stotterte sie. Snape nickte. "Schon möglich. Vielleicht.", murmelte er. "Gut, würden Sie darüber nachdenken? Ich weiß, Sie mögen Gryffindor nicht, aber für die Musik?!" Angel sah den Professor bittend an. "Jetzt halte ich aber meinen Mund.", murmelte sie. "Ich habe irgendwo gehört, Sie mögen kein Gequassel." Angel beugte sich über den Kessel, und sah so das Glitzern in den Augen des Professors nicht.

Sie brauten in stillem Einvernehmen, ohne Worte. Angel reichte die Zutaten an und Snape rührte. Es schlug Elf, als der Trank endlich fertig und verkorkt war. "Ohhh, die Sperrstunde!", entfuhr es Angel. "Keine Sorge, ich bringe Sie zum Turm, dann kann niemand Ihnen etwas anhaben.", erklärte Snape.

Angel lief langsam neben dem Professor durch die düsteren Gänge. "Das letzte Stück kann ich allein gehen, jetzt erwischt mich bestimmt niemand mehr. Danke fürs Bringen, Gute Nacht, Professor.", rief Angel. Sie lief um die Ecke, die Treppe hinauf.

"Miss O'Bell? Was um Himmels Willen tun Sie so spät hier draußen?" Das war die Stimme der Hauslehrerin. "Strafarbeit... Prof... Snape.", hörte er die nervöse Antwort von Angel. Da trat er auch schon um die Ecke. "Minerva, sie spricht die Wahrheit!", rief Snape. "Miss O'Bell, wollte mich nur vor dem ganzen Weg bewahren, sie verabschiedete sich gerade eben von mir!" McGonagall sah zwischen Angel und Snape hin und her. "Achso! Na dann, gehen Sie zu Bett, Miss O'Bell!", murmelte sie. Angel lief erleichtert die Treppe hinauf, zum Portrait der fetten Dame. "Seit wann übernehmen Sie selbst die Strafarbeiten, Severus?", fragte McGonagall überrascht. "Albus bat mich, ihm einen Trank zu brauen, und da sie eine gute Schülerin ist, habe ich ihre Hilfe genutzt." "Achso." McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hey Angel, du warst aber spät zu Hause." "Ja, das Nachsitzen hat länger gedauert.", murmelte Angel gähnend und grinste Conny an. "Was hat er denn gewollt?" "Ach, nichts Schlimmes, wir haben einen Trank gebraut, für Dumbledore, oder so. ----- Wir müssen los.", rief Angel und sprang auf. Doch sie setzte sich gleich wieder und verzog das Gesicht. "Alles Okay?", fragte Ginny besorgt. "Ja! Ja, nur zu schnell aufgestanden.", flüsterte Angel. Nun erhob sie sich langsamer, ein paar dunkle Augen folgten ihren Bewegungen.

"Bist du dieses Wochenende wieder unterwegs?" "Ja, ich muss nach Hause." Angel packte gerade ihre Tasche, so das sie nach dem Unterricht gleich los konnte. "Hoffentlich gibt es nicht so viele Hausaufgaben.", stöhnte Kate und sah Angel grinsend an. "Ach, weißt du Kate, ich stelle mich immer auf jede Menge ein, und freue mich dann, wenn es weniger sind." "Na, wenn es hilft.", murmelte Fiona lachend. "Aber eines sag ich euch, die ersten werden wir schon bei Snape bekommen."

Als hätte Fiona es vorhergesehen, es gab eine lange Liste für Snape zu erledigen. Auch die anderen Lehrer verschonten sie nicht, sogar Hagrid verlangte einen Aufsatz. Also packte Angel noch ein paar Bücher dazu und schwang ihre Tasche auf den Rücken, sie machte sich auf den Weg. Madam Rosmerta stöhnte, als sie Angel die Tasche abnahm. "Was hast du da drin? Steine?" "Schulbücher, für die Hausaufgaben und ein paar Klamotten.", lachte Angel und folgte Madam ins Kaminzimmer.

Sie schickten die Tasche voraus und verabschiedeten sich dann. "Bis Montag." Angel presste ihren Geigenkasten fest an sich und war Momente später zu Hause.

"Hallo, Tante Mauvine." "Hallo, Angel." Das war eine lahme Begrüssung. "Was ist los?", fragte Angel deshalb alarmiert. "Ich wollte nicht schon wieder eine Eule schicken, deine Mom ist in St. Mungo." Angel sah ihre Tante entgeistert an. "Aber... aber sie ist doch erst am Mittwoch rausgekommen.", rief sie. Aber schon Sekunden später setzte sie eine andere Mine auf. "Ist mir jetzt auch egal. Dann kann ich in Ruhe meine Hausaufgaben machen, und wir haben Zeit für uns.", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. Ihre Tante nickte und lächelte zaghaft, sie ahnte nur, wie Angel sich fühlen musste.

Doch es wurde ein schönes Wochenende, sie schaffte ihre Hausaufgaben alle am Samstag. Den Sonntag verbrachten Angel und ihre Tante an der Küste bei Spaziergängen und einem Picknick. Ausgeruht kehrte sie am Montag nach Hogwarts zurück. "Wir sehen uns dann in elf Tagen. Ist es wirklich okay, wenn ich nächstes Wochenende in Hogwarts bleibe?" "Ja, Liebes. Nun beeil dich lieber, sonst kommst du noch zu spät.", rief ihre Tante, bevor Angel verschwand.

Niedergeschlagen erreichte Angel die Schule, ihre Tante hatte sie gut abgelenkt. Doch nun kehrten die Gedanken an ihre Mom mit voller Wucht zurück.

Angel erreichte das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gerade, als der Professor die Tür schliessen wollte. "Gerade noch rechtzeitig, Miss O'Bell.", raunzte er sie an. "Tut mir leid, Guten Morgen Professor." Angel sah gar nicht erst auf, als sie sich zu ihrem Platz durchkämpfte. "Miss O'Bell?" Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf. "Verzeihung?" "Ich hatte eine Frage gestellt, zu Einhornhaar und Drachenblut?" Snape sah Angel entnervt an, doch als sie ihn ansah, veränderte sich sein Blick, für einen Moment. 'Was für traurige Augen.', fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn. "Sollte man nie zusammen verwenden?", versuchte Angel ihr Glück. "Haben sie geraten, oder zugehört?" Der Professor sah sie überrascht an, als Angel ehrlich antwortete. "Geraten, Sir.", er schüttelte den Kopf und ging zur nächsten Frage über.

Angel lief auch die nächsten Tage mit hängendem Kopf umher, die Professoren begannen sich schon langsam Sorgen zu machen. Es war Donnerstagnachmittag, als Angel auf dem Weg zum Turm plötzlich schwindelig wurde. Sie konnte sich nur mit letzter Not am Treppengeländer festhalten, bevor sie erschöpft auf die Stufen sank. "Miss O'Bell?" "Professor?" Angel sah in das besorgte Gesicht des Direktors. "Kommen Sie, wir gehen zu Madam Pomfrey." "Nein, es geht schon wieder.", rief sie und sprang auf, nur um sich gleich wieder zu setzen. "Na, kommen Sie." Der Direktor half Angel auf die Füße und stützte sie auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation.

"Ahh, Miss O'Bell, Sie werden wohl unser Sorgenkind.", begrüßte Madam Pomfrey sie. Der Direktor setzte sich zu Angel und sah sie gespannt an. "Also, was ist mit Ihnen?" Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, als sie flüsterte. "Nichts, Professor." "Ich kann mir auch von Professor Snape etwas Veritaserum geben lassen.", murmelte er. Angel sah ihn schockiert an. "Das würden sie nicht tun." "Oh doch, außer sie erzählen von sich aus." "Ich will nicht, das irgend jemand davon erfährt, keine Schüler, Lehrer oder meine Familie.", flüsterte Angel. "Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass nur ich und Madam Pomfrey, es hören, sonst wird es niemand erfahren. Auch wenn ich gar nicht weiß, welchen Grund es hat!" der Direktor sah Angel leicht irritiert an. "Ich möchte nicht in Watte gepackt werden und das würde geschehen, wenn alle es wissen.", murmelte Angel. "Ich bin krank." "Das dachte ich mir.", flüsterte Madam Pomfrey.


	5. Musik und Lauscher

Wieder was neues von Angel....

xoxox

Musik mit Lauschern.....

"Es ist nichts Ansteckendes, aber mich wird es umbringen." Nun sahen die beiden Angel wirklich schockiert an. "Ich habe seit meiner Geburt einen Herzfehler, er wurde übersehen. Es begann erst richtig in der Pubertät. Die Schmerzen fingen an, als ich Dreizehn war. Es wurde immer schlimmer, ich hatte Schmerzen, wenn ich mich ärgerte, wütend war, Angst hatte, in Stesssituationen halt. Als ich Fünfzehn war, bin ich in den Sommerferien zu einem Arzt gegangen." "Arzt?", fragte Dumbledore. "Muggelheiler.", flüsterte die Medihexe. "Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was mit mir war. Mit meinen Eltern wollte er reden. Also, habe ich ihn verhext. In Durmstrang nahm man es nicht so ernst, was das Zaubern Minderjähriger betrifft. Ich gaukelte dem Arzt vor, dass er mit meiner Mom spricht. Ich habe noch heute seine Worte im Ohr." Angel wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. "Er sagte: Mrs. O'Bell, wenn kein Wunder geschieht, und wir ein passendes Spenderherz finden, wird ihre Tochter ihren neunzehnten Geburtstag nicht erleben!" "Oh, mein Gott, wie grausam. Wie können sie nur damit leben, Miss O'Bell?", fragte Madam Pomfrey mitleidig. "Ihre Familie weiß es nicht?", fragte der Direktor. "Nein, was meinen Sie denn, was meine Mom täte? Sie würde mich zu Hause einsperren, in der Hoffnung auf ein Spenderherz, aber nicht mit meiner seltenen Blutgruppe. Was wäre das für ein Leben? Ich möchte, wenn ich sterbe zurückschauen und etwas Gutes sehen, kein Leben in Gefangenschaft meiner Krankheit!" Madam Pomfrey nahm Angel sanft in den Arm. "Also, es wird unter uns bleiben, niemand wird davon erfahren?" "Wir werden Sie Ihr Leben leben lassen. Das ist es doch, was Sie wollen, Miss O'Bell?", fragte der Direktor noch einmal. "Ja Professor, das möchte ich. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, die Zeit die mir bleibt, möchte ich wie ein normales Mädchen verbringen.", flüsterte Angel. "Sie haben schon im Mai Geburtstag. Aber vielleicht gibt es ja doch Hoffnung, vielleicht können die Heiler im St. Mungo helfen.", überlegte der Direktor. Er bewunderte Angels Mut und ihre Kraft, und er wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. "Vielleicht findet Severus eine Möglichkeit, vielleicht gibt es einen Trank, der hilft?", schlug die Medihexe vor. "Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich will nicht das jemand davon erfährt. Ich braue schon ewig Tränke, und habe noch kein Rezept gefunden, das mir hilft. Er würde keines finden, auch wenn er ein grosser Potion-Master ist!" ,rief Angel aufgeregt. "Keine Angst, wir tun nichts. Ich werde Ihnen einen Termin im St. Mungo besorgen, aber nicht mehr.", versprach der Direktor, bevor Angel auf ihr Zimmer zurück durfte.

"Ich weiß nicht Albus, das Mädchen tut mir leid. Könnten Sie denn mit diesem Wissen leben?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, auf dem Weg zur grossen Halle. "Ich glaube nicht, das es einfach für sie ist. Aber sie ist stark und sie kämpft....!" "Wer kämpft, Albus?" "Severus, müssen Sie mich so erschrecken.", rief der Direktor, als Snape plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte. "Ich kämpfe, Severus. Ich werde alt!" Der Direktor schmunzelte hinter seinem Bart. "Poppy schlug mir vor, es mit dem Herztrank zu versuchen, aber ihr Vorrat ist aufgebraucht.", erklärte er. Die Medihexe sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich werde Neuen brauen, aber ich werde nicht vor dem Wochenende dazu kommen!", bedauerte Snape, als sie die grosse Halle zum Abendessen betraten.

Auch Angel ging zum Essen hinunter, allein. Sie setzte sich ein wenig abseits und aß langsam. Sie war eine der letzten Schüler, die die grosse Halle verließen. An der Tür stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen, doch Angel sah nicht einmal auf, als sie sich entschuldigte.

Den Freitag bekam sie mit Ach und Krach durchgezogen, mehrfach wurde sie von Professoren ermahnt. Snape zog ihr sogar Punkte ab, wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit. Wenigstens war nach der Mittagspause nur noch Verwandlung dran, eine Doppelstunde zwar, aber McGonagall ließ Angel in Ruhe, wie die anderen machte McGonagall sich Sorgen um Angel.

Sie zog einen warmen Umhang über und trat hinaus in die verschneite Natur um Hogwarts. Sie lief einfach eine Weile, wohin sie ihre Füße trugen, so umrundete sie einmal den See. Angel blieb einen Moment am Ufer stehen und sah hinauf zum Himmel, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machte. Sie hörte Schritte, die ihr folgten, deshalb verbarg sie sich hinter einem Baum, sie wollte niemandem begegnen. Es war Snape, der vorüber ging. 'Dummes Mädchen!', dachte er. Natürlich hatte er Angel bemerkt, aber er erkannte auch, dass sie allein sein wollte.

Snape entschloss sich aber, ihr trotzdem zu folgen. Darum machte er einen ungeplanten Linksschwenk in Richtung Wald, und fiel so hinter Angel zurück.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und spähte hinein. Angel atmete auf, der Musiksaal war leer. Also trat sie ein und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Angel zog den Geigenkasten unter ihrem Umhang hervor und begann wenig später zu spielen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Der Professor lehnte sie nur an, so dass durch den kleinen Spalt die Musik zu ihm nach draußen drang.

Snape lehnte sich an die Wand und schloß die Augen., Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihn und etwas rührte an seinem Herzen, als er Angels Geigenspiel lauschte.

"Was tun sie hier, Severus?" Snape schrak auf. So heftig, dass er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. "Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Dumbledore sah seinen Schützling besorgt an, bis dieser mit dem Kopf zur Tür wies. Nun hörte auch der Direktor die bitter-süsse Melodie. "Miss O'Bell?" Snape nickte. "Gehen wir hinein?", fragte der Direktor. Doch der Professor schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, ich muss wieder.", flüsterte er und ging. Er meinte wohl, dass der Direktor seinen wehmütigen Blick zur Tür nicht sehen würde, doch weit gefehlt.

Leise betrat Dumbledore den Musiksaal und setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe, schmunzelnd lauschte er Angels Geigenspiel.

Als Angel schließlich endete, spendete er reichlich Applaus. Angel sah ihn erschrocken an. "Ich... ich dachte, ich wäre allein!" "Was für eine Verschwendung, zu spielen, wenn niemand es hören kann!", murmelte der Direktor und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Bart.

Es war Samstagmorgen, Angel war schon früh auf und beendete bereits ihr Frühstück, als sich die anderen Mädchen zu ihr gesellten. "Hallo Angel, dich sieht man ja auch nicht mehr.", rief Kate vorwurfsvoll. Angel wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als etwas an ihrem Ärmel zupfte. Ein Hauself sah sie mit grossen Augen an. "Miss Angel O'Bell, Gryffindor?", fragte er quietschend. "Ja, das bin ich." "Eine Nachricht!", er reichte Angel einen Brief. "Antwort bitte, ich warte." "**_Guten Morgen, Miss O'Bell! Ich würde heute gern ihr Angebot annehmen, gemeinsam zu musizieren. Wenn Sie noch immer Interesse daran haben, nach dem Mittagessen, am See? An meiner....Ihrer....unserer Stelle? Ich bitte um baldige Antwort! Hochachtungsvoll Professor Severus Snape." _**In schwarzen Lettern, kunstvoll geschrieben, prangte ihr hier eine Ablenkung entgegen. Angel vermied es zum Lehrertisch zu blicken. Lächelnd kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach Tinte und Feder. Sie setzte ihre Antwort in zierlichen grünen Worten, direkt unter seinen Gruss. "**_Mit Vergnügen , Sir. Angel O'Bell."_**, sie faltete das Papier langsam. "Wann sollen Sie die Antwort überbringen?", fragte sie den Hauself vorsichtig. Es wäre unvorstellbar, wenn er unter den Blicken aller von ihr zu Snape liefe. "Nicht hier, später. Nach dem Essen.", fiepste das kleine Wesen. Angel gab ihm den Brief und er verschwand.

Sie war gerade dabei sich um ihre Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung zu kümmern, als die Anderen den Schlafsaal stürmten. "Hey, du gehst doch mit nach Hogsmeade?" "Das wird bestimmt lustig." "Ja, bitte komm mit!", riefen sie. Nur Conny hielt sich ein wenig zurück. "Ich würde schon, aber ich habe eine...einen anderen Termin." "Sag einfach ab!", murmelte Conny nun. "Nein, das möchte ich auch gar nicht.", erklärte Angel und wand sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu. Die Freundinnen betrachteten sie verwirrt, und ließen sie wenig später schulterzuckend allein.

Angel nahm den Geigenkasten gleich mit zum Essen. Sie betrat die grosse Halle gerade, als die meisten Schüler aufbrachen, um den Nachmittag in Hogsmeade zu verbringen. Sie sah kurz zum Lehrertisch, der Professor saß ebenfalls noch beim Essen. Angel setzte sich und lud ihren Teller voll, Kartoffelpüree und Gemüse sollte es heute sein. Sie sah wenig später im Augenwinkel, Snape die Halle verlassen. Sie aß auf und verließ bald ebenfalls die Halle. Schmunzelnd sah Dumbledore den beiden nach, auch er verließ den Tisch.

Angel lief langsam und gemütlich zum See, sie genoss die kalte frische Luft. Sie trat um die verschneiten Büsche herum und stand plötzlich in mitten wohliger Wärme. "Wärmezauber?", murmelte sie. "Gut erkannt, Miss O'Bell." "Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wie Sie mit kalten Händen Gitarre spielen wollten, Sir." "Ach, und wie wollten Sie spielen?", fragte der Professor herausfordernd. "Ohhh, ich brauche eigentlich nur eine warme Hand. Darf ich?" Angel deutete fragend auf die Decke. "Setzen Sie sich." Angel zog die Handschuhe aus und setzte sich zu Snape. "Wie sollen wir anfangen?", fragte er. "Am Besten, Sie beginnen und ich steige ein. Ich kann so ziemlich viele Lieder, wenn ich sie schon irgendwann einmal gehört habe.", erklärte Angel.

Langsam griff der Professor zu seiner Gitarre und begann ein Lied. Angel wartete einen Moment, dann setzte sie ihren Bogen an, schloß die Augen und stieg in sein Spiel ein. Snape ging gleitend in den nächsten Song über, und Angel folgte ihm mit einer kurzen Verzögerung. Keiner der Beiden wußte von ihrem Lauscher. Er hatte einen Zauber gesprochen, der es ihm ermöglichte im Warmen zu sitzen und ihnen trotzdem zu lauschen.

"Sie spielen Muggelsongs, Professor.", stellte Angel trocken fest. War das ein Schmunzeln? "Nicht möglich, oder? ----- Nein manchmal muss selbst ich in die Muggelwelt, und dort lausche ich gern der neusten Musik.", erklärte er. Angel lachte. "Wirklich? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet!"

So verbrachten sie einige Stunden am See, sie unterhielten sich, oder musizierten, ihr aufmerksamer Zuhörer lächelte leise. Es klopfte, "Albus?" McGonagall betrat das Büro und sah sich überrascht um. "Woher kommt diese Musik?" "Ohhh, Severus und Miss O'Bell.", murmelte der Direktor. "Aber... ist das ein Zauber?" "Ja Minerva, die beiden sitzen am See, und ich wollte ihre Musik hören, aber nicht in der Kälte sitzen.", erklärte er entschuldigend. "Sie lauschen!", bemerkte McGonagall vorwurfsvoll. Doch dann setzte sie sich, und ein verzücktes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. "Wunderschön!" Plötzlich brach das Geigenspiel ab.

"Wo...woher... kennen Sie dieses Lied?", fragte Angel verwirrt. "Ich hörte es von Ihrem Vater, er war im Abschlussjahr, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Er spielte es oft.", erklärte Snape. "Er hat es immer gespielt, als ich noch klein war. Dad hat es für Mom komponiert, es war das erste Lied, das er mir beigebracht hat.", flüsterte Angel. Der Professor sah ihre Tränen. "Soll ich es nicht mehr spielen?", fragte er. "Nein, bitte... spielen Sie weiter, Professor! Es ist so wunderschön.", murmelte sie. "Aber dann müssen Sie aufhören zu weinen.", bat er und spielte weiter. Angel lehnte sich zurück, schloß die Augen und genoss das Spiel des Professors.

Erst ein Glockenschlag holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. "So spät schon!" Der Professor sah zur Uhr. "Ja, es ist gleich Zeit fürs Abendessen.", meinte er.

Sie hörten nicht das Rascheln, das einen Eindringling ankündigte, doch der Direktor in seinem Büro vernahm es. "Ohhh, jetzt kriegen sie Besuch.", flüsterte McGonagall.

"Ich danke Ihnen, für den schönen Nachmittag, Professor. Ich habe es sehr genossen, mit Ihnen zu musizieren.", erklärte Angel. "Ich habe zu danken, Miss O'Bell. Es war eine Freude mit Ihnen zu spielen." Sie hatten sich erhoben und Snape ließ mit einem Zauberstabwedeln die Decke verschwinden. "Vielleicht... vielleicht können wir es einmal wiederholen.", murmelte er. "Mit Vergnügen, Sir. Geben sie Bescheid, wann und wo.", bat Angel und wollte gehen, sie zögerte kurz. "Gehen Sie nur, ich hebe noch schnell den Wärmezauber auf."


	6. Streit und andere Schwierigkeiten

Und auf ein neues...

xoxox

Streit und andere Schwierigkeiten....

Angel war erst wenige Meter weit gekommen, als ihr jemand den Weg verstellte. "Conny?" "War... war das eben Snapes Stimme?" "Ja, das war Professor Snape." Angel sah Conny irritiert an. "Du verzichtest auf Hogsmeade, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein?", rief Conny hysterisch aus. "Könntest du bitte nicht so schreien? Ich bin nicht schwerhörig.", rief Angel. Dann fuhr sie leiser fort. "Ja, deshalb bin ich hier geblieben. Siehst du das? ----- Das ist mein Geigenkasten, darin ist meine Geige. Und die habe ich bei mir, weil ich mit Professor Snape gemeinsam musiziert habe. Er ist nämlich ein hervorragender Gitarrist.", erklärte sie, dann dämmerte es Angel. "Ohhh, Moment mal, denkst du etwa....? Oh nein, wie kommst du nur darauf? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", rief Angel. "Du meinst ich...und... er? Hast du sie noch alle?" "Ist es sooo abwegig?", fragte Conny grinsend. "Ja! Erstens, er ist mein Professor, er könnte so seine Stelle verlieren. Zweitens, ich bin Gryffindor, und er...naja, du weißt schon. Und Drittens, ich habe gar keine Zeit für so etwas.", erklärte Angel bestimmt. "Aber, du hast tolle Noten in Zaubertränke." "Was soll das wieder heißen? Sag mal, spinnst du? Ich gebe mir wahnsinnige Mühe, ich lerne in jeder freien Minute, um gute Noten zu kriegen. Und du.....und du....." Angel stöhnte auf, sie unterdrückte den Drang sich ans Herz zu greifen. "Glaubst du... wirklich, was du mir da unterstellst? Denkst du wirklich so von mir? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde.", stieß sie hervor. Tränen trieben ihr in die Augen. "Wenn du schon so denkst, was denken da erst meine Feinde? Solche Freunde will ich nicht.", flüsterte Angel traurig. Dann straffte sie sich. "Ich erkläre hiermit, unsere Freundschaft für beendet!", sagte sie. Sie ging langsam mit erhobenem Kopf davon, doch schon an der nächsten Ecke sank Angel in sich zusammen.

"Oje!", flüsterte Prof. McGonagall. "Ich sollte besser zu ihr gehen." "Nein Minerva, lassen Sie Miss O'Bell erst einmal Ruhe finden.", bat der Direktor ruhig.

"Sie sollten sich bei Ihrer Freundin entschuldigen.", erklärte Snape leise, mit eisiger Stimme. Er schob sich an Conny vorbei , die Gitarre vorsichtig in der Hand haltend. Conny sah ihm bedrückt nach.

Angel sank an der Wand hinab, es tat so weh. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, sie hörte Schritte und drückte sich tiefer in die Ecke. Sie sah Snape vorüber gehen. 'Was er jetzt wohl denkt?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die Schmerzen ließen nicht nach, Angel kramte in ihrer Tasche. "Alle?", entfuhr es ihr. Schliesslich schleppte sie sich zur Krankenstation.

"Miss O'Bell?" "Es tut so weh, Madam!" "Was ist geschehen? Sie weinen ja." Die Medihexe führte Angel zu einer Liege. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, es sprudelte einfach aus ihr heraus, sie erzählte Madam Pomfrey alles. "Es verletzt mich so, es fühlt sich an, als würden sich tausend Nadeln in mein Herz bohren.", flüsterte Angel. Die Medihexe strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Niemand hier käme auf solche Gedanken.", tröstete sie Angel. "Ich kann Ihnen nichts gegen diesen Schmerz geben, es würde nicht viel helfen. Aber ich hätte einen Herztrank." "Der hilft ein bisschen. Ich habe ihn normal immer vorrätig, aber er ist alle. Ich muss erst neuen brauen.", murmelte Angel. "Ach, das ist nicht nötig. Professor Dumbledore hat Professor Snape darum gebeten." Angel sah die Medihexe schockiert an. "Keine Angst, Sie wurden nicht erwähnt! Professor Dumbledore erklärte, er werde alt!", erklärte Madam Pomfrey grinsend. Sie suchte den Trank heraus. Gleich nachdem Angel den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, entspannte sie etwas. "Lassen Sie uns zum Essen gehen.", rief die Medihexe und hakte sich bei Angel ein.

"Severus?" Dumbledore hatte auf ihn gewartet. "Albus." "Hatten Sie einen schönen Nachmittag?" "Sie wissen es doch schon, oder?", fragte Snape ironisch. "Ich kann Sie nicht belügen, oder? Ich habe gelauscht.", bemerkte der Direktor. "Sie haben was?" "Es tut mir leid, aber diese Musik. Sie war so wundervoll, aber so habe ich auch Ihre Gespräche mitbekommen." "Albus!" Snape seufzte resigniert auf. "Ich wollte nur sagen, niemand von uns denkt, wie Miss Falcon." "Ja, wieso sollte sich auch eine Schülerin an _Mich _heranmachen? An den alten, miesepetrigen und schmierigen Tränkemeister.", flüsterte Snape. "Also, ich habe nicht gehört, das Miss O'Bell Sie deshalb abgelehnt hat.", meinte der Direktor schmunzelnd. Der Professor sah ihn überrascht an. "Und keine Angst, es bleibt unter uns!" "Tolle Musik, Severus!", begrüßte McGonagall ihn lächelnd. Snape sah den Direktor abwartend an. "Ähmm... Minerva, kam überraschend zum Tee." "Und wer noch alles?", rief Snape gereizt. "Niemand, Severus niemand.", schwor der Direktor und setzte sich zum Essen.

"Wo ist eigentlich Miss O'Bell?", fragte er McGonagall. Ihr Blick wanderte ebenso, wie der von Snape zum Gryffindortisch. Die Tür zur grossen Halle öffnete sich und Angel trat neben Madam Pomfrey ein, sie verabschiedeten und trennten sich.

Angel setzte sich abseits an den Gryffindortisch, sie verzog kurz das Gesicht, ein paar dunkler Augen registrierten es irritiert.

Es war Sonntagmorgen. Angel hatte sich nach dem Frühstück in den Schlafsaal zurückgezogen, sie wollte Hausaufgaben machen. Doch sie fand keine Ruhe, die Mädchen nervten sie mit Fragen, was denn zwischen ihr und Conny vorgefallen sei. Als es Angel endlich reichte, raffte sie ein paar Bücher und Pergamente zusammen und ging.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war die Hölle los, sie versuchte ihr Glück in der grossen Halle. Sie schaffte den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke noch vor dem Mittagessen, und nachdem die Tische wieder leer waren, kümmerte sie sich um Geschichte. Aber schon bald hatte sie auch hier keine Ruhe mehr. In Gedanken versunken, lief sie durch die Gänge und fand sich in einer Sackgasse wieder. "Ohhh...." Sie sah sich um. "Kerker.", stellte sie fest. Es waren keine Türen in der Nähe, sie hatte einen ruhigen Platz gefunden.

Angel zauberte sich eine Liege, und eine Fackel spendete ihr Licht, sie hatte ein kleines Zauberradio dabei. Da sie niemanden stören wollte, legte sie einen Silenciozauber um sich, und machte sich an die Hausaufgaben.

'Da ist doch was. Wo kommt das Licht her?' Vorsichtig blickte er um die Ecke und hob die Augenbrauen. 'Seit wann.... Sie hat es sich aber gemütlich gemacht!'

Angel brütete über ihren Wahrsagenreferat, über die Runensteine. Im Radio lief eines ihrer Lieblingslieder, sie sang mit, bis sie plötzlich zusammen zuckte.

Er schlich sich langsam an, blickte über ihre Schulter. 'Wahrsagen!', er verzog das Gesicht. 'Sie sollte nicht hier sein.' Er stutzte, sang sie etwa? "Silenciozauber.", bemerkte er leise. "Miss O'Bell?", rief er. Snape erschreckte sie heftig damit, sie zuckte regelrecht zusammen.

Angel griff zum Radio, dann zum Zauberstab, sie wedelte kurz. "Professor?!" "Was tun Sie hier?" "Hausaufgaben, Sir." erklärte Angel. "Das sehe ich, aber in den Kerkern?", fragte er nachsichtig. "Es war Zufall, ich habe mich verlaufen. Und hier ist es so schön still. So was findet man in Hogwarts nicht oft.", versuchte Angel es zu erklären. 'War das schon wieder ein Lächeln?' "Kommen Sie. Es ist vielleicht nicht so bequem, aber Sie dürfen im Zaubertränkezimmer lernen. Hier wären Sie ein gefundenes Fressen für Slytherins. Natürlich nur wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben." "Echt? Gerne.", rief Angel und raffte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie folgte Snape ins Klassenzimmer. "Wenn Sie den Zauber benutzen, dürfen Sie auch Radio hören. Ich muss Arbeiten korrigieren." Angel nickte, sie suchte sich einen Platz und richtete sich ein.

Sie saß schon eine geraume Zeit über ihrem Pergament, als sich die Tür öffnete. "Was...?" Dumbledore war eingetreten. "Severus ich verlange eine Erklärung." Angel zog instinktiv den Kopf ein, der Zauber bannte ihre Geräusche, aber nicht die von außen. "Albus?" "Seit wann geben wir Strafarbeiten am Wochenende, Severus?", fragte der Direktor aufgebracht. "Ähmm... Professor?" "Miss O'Bell?" "Es ist keine Strafarbeit.", erklärte Angel. "Professor Snape, war so... , mich hier lernen zu lassen. Es ist so laut in Hogwarts, Sir." Der Direktor sah Angel abschätzend an. "Sie sind freiwillig hier?", fragte er. Angel nickte.

Snape erklärte dem Direktor, was sich zu getragen hatte, während Angel sich wieder ihrem Pergament zuwandte.

Als der Direktor gegangen war, begann Snape plötzlich an einem Kessel zu hantieren, er bemerkte wohl Angels fragenden Blick. "Ich hatte es beinahe vergessen, der Direktor hat mich um einen Trank gebeten.", erklärte er. Angel nickte lächelnd, hin und wieder sah sie zum Professor hinüber. Sie erkannte, dass er den Herztrank braute. Also half er ihr, zwar indirekt, aber er half. Angel lächelte.

Sie schrak zusammen, etwas hatte sie berührt. "Dobby?" "Zeit fürs Abendessen, Dumbledore sagt ich soll Miss holen.", erklärte der Hauself grinsend. "Ohhh, okay. Danke Dobby!" Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und sah zum Professor, er schien mit dem Trank fertig zu sein. "Gehen Sie nicht zum Essen, Sir?", fragte Angel, als er sich wieder an sein Pult setzte. "Keinen Hunger.", murmelte Snape. "Das ist aber ungesund. Mein Dad hat immer gesagt; ein gesunder Geist braucht einen gesunden Körper, und drei Mahlzeiten täglich.", murmelte Angel, sie biss sich auf die Zunge. "Ähmm... ich habe nichts gesagt! ----- Danke, dass ich hier lernen durfte.", rief sie und lief hinaus.

Angel ging gleich in die grosse Halle, das Essen war schon aufgetan. Sie bemerkte Connys fragenden Blick, doch Angel hob den Kopf und ging vorüber. "Hey, Angel. Was ist zwischen Euch los?", fragte ein Junge aus ihrer Klasse. "Nichts Richard, es ist schon okay...." Angels Kopf fuhr herum, als die Tür aufflog, ein Grinsen erhellte ihr Gesicht. Sie senkte den Blick und füllte lieber ihren Teller. "Wow, Snape kommt doch so gut wie nie zum Abendessen, und nun schon zweimal dieses Wochenende.", entfuhr es Richard.

Snape übergab Madam Pomfrey eine ziemlich grosse Flasche, bevor er sich setzte und zu essen begann.

"Miss O'Bell? Wären Sie so nett, mich nachher zu besuchen?" Die Medihexe war während des Desserts hinter sie getreten. "Ja klar, ich esse nur noch auf."

Madam Pomfrey gab Angel ein kleines Päckchen mit einigen Phiolen. "Ein kleiner Vorrat, für den Notfall. Herztrank!", erklärte sie. "Vergessen Sie aber nicht, ihn rechtzeitig aufzufüllen!" Angel war dankbar, nicht immer wenn sie Schmerzen hatte zur Krankenstation zu müssen.

Sie zog sich immer mehr von ihren Freundinnen zurück, verbrachte die Zeit allein, oder leistete hin und wieder Hagrid Gesellschaft. Es war Mittwochvormittag, nur noch wenige Minuten bis zur Mittagspause, Snape ließ sie gerade ihre Kessel wegräumen, als es läutete. "Hinaus mit Ihnen!", bellte er. Er sah irritiert auf den Hauself, der vor ihm aufgetaucht war hinunter. "Sir, bitte zu Professor Dumbledore kommen." Snape sah ungehalten zum Pult, wo noch seine Zutaten standen. "Ich kann es für Sie aufräumen, Sir." "Ach, und Sie wissen wohin, Miss O'Bell?" "Ja, Sir. Strafarbeit?" Er schien zu begreifen. "Ohhh, ja tun Sie das. Und schliessen Sie den Schrank ab, ich hole mir den Schlüssel in der Halle beim Essen.", sprach's und verschwand.

Angel hatte schnell aufgeräumt und verstaute die Sachen im Vorratsschrank. Ihr Blick fiel auf den schwarzen Trank, der so geheimnisvoll schimmerte und den sie so gut kannte, wie im Reflex griff sie danach. 'Es könnte Mom helfen!', schoß ihr der Gedanke durch den Sinn. Ein Geräusch ließ Angel herum fahren und die Phiole verschwand in ihrem Ärmel. "Ich bin sofort fertig, Sir!", rief sie und schloß den Schrank ab. Sie wollte dem Professor den Schlüssel reichen, doch es war nicht Snape , der in der Tür stand. "Conny, der Professor ist nicht hier!", erklärte Angel und legte nun doch den Schutzzauber über den Schrank, wie es der Professor immer tat. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und folgte Conny langsam, die den Raum verließ, Angel legte auch über die Zimmertür einen Zauber. 'Sicher ist sicher!', überlegte sie auf dem Weg zur grossen Halle.

Der Professor war nicht dort, und Angel hatte keinen richtigen Hunger, deshalb griff sie nur nach etwas Obst und ging hinaus. Sie versuchte sich an einem Wärmezauber, so machte Angel es sich unter einem Baum gemütlich. "Miss O'Bell? Geht es Ihnen gut?" "Ohhh, Madam Pomfrey! Ja, mir geht es prima." Angel sah lächelnd auf. "Ich bin im Auftrag des Direktors hier.", erklärte die Medihexe. Angel hob abwartend die Augenbraue. "Ich habe für Sie den Termin, im St. Mungo. Am Freitag um dreizehn Uhr." "Aber, da habe ich doch Verwandlung." "Sie werden freigestellt. Professor McGonagall wird Ihnen im Laufe des Tages Ihre Aufgaben geben. Und Ihre Wochenenderlaubnis erhalten sie dann ebenfalls.", erklärte Madam Pomfrey, bevor sie Angel alleine ließ.

Angel aber war nur wenige Augenblicke allein, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel. "Ahh, Professor! Hier ist Ihr Schlüssel! Ach, mit Schutzzaubern kennen Sie sich ja aus!", bemerkte sie und schloss wieder die Augen. "Danke." 'Was? Er bedankt sich?', erstaunt sah sie dem Professor nach.

"Miss Falcon, was haben Sie auf dem Herzen?" McGonagall, war schon lange aufgefallen, das Conny den ganzen Tag über um sie herum scharwenzelte. "Ähmm...ich...also." Conny wußte nicht recht, wie sie anfangen sollte. "Ich... ich glaube, ich habe gesehen, wie etwas gestohlen wurde." McGonagall sah sie überrascht an. "Wer hat Wem etwas gestohlen?" "Ich habe Angel am Vorratsschrank von Snape gesehen.", sprudelte Conny hervor. "Bei Professor Snape? Kommen Sie!" McGonagall packte Conny am Arm und zog sie hinunter zu den Kerkern.

"Severus?" "Minerva, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte Snape mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. "Ich würde gern wissen, ob Sie etwas vermissen? Aus ihrem Vorratsschrank." "Wieso? Sollte ich? Lassen Sie mich nachsehen." Der Professor machte sich am Schrank zu schaffen. "Nein, alles da.", erklärte er. "Aber... aber ich habe Sie gesehen.", stammelte Conny. "Ich habe Angel am Schrank gesehen." "Aha, daher weht der Wind. Ich dachte, Sie hätten sich wieder vertragen.", murmelte Snape. "Es ist richtig, Miss O'Bell war an dem Schrank, am Mittwoch.", betonte er. "Sie war so nett aufzuräumen, als Albus nach mir geschickt hatte.", erklärte er, als er McGonagalls Blick begegnete. "Aber, woher wußte sie, wohin alles gehörte?", fragte sie. "Strafarbeit.", war Snapes letztes Wort, bevor er sich wieder an seine Arbeit setzte. "Es fehlt nichts, Sie haben sich getäuscht, Miss Falcon.", stellte McGonagall fest und ließ Conny gehen.

"Miss O'Bell! Warten Sie einen Moment, bitte!" Angel sah McGonagall entgegen. "Ich habe Ihre Aufgabe für morgen, Sie sind ja befreit." McGonagall zeigte Angel einen Zauber, den sie erlernen sollte. "Üben Sie es, zur nächsten Stunde, okay?" "Ja, Professor!" Angel ging gemächlich auf ihr Zimmer und versuchte nebenher sich den Zauberspruch einzuprägen. Sie legte sich in ihr Bett, als die anderen kamen, stellte sie sich schlafend. Erst als sie deren ruhige Atemzüge vernahm, rührte sie sich. Angel holte ihre Schulsachen heran und zog die Bettvorhänge zu. "Lumos!", flüsterte sie. Sie hatte jede Menge zu tun. Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst erledigte sie zuerst, das war auch recht schnell erledigt. Im Licht des Zauberstabes, kratzte ihre Feder übers Pergament. Weit nach Mitternacht, machte sie sich an den Aufsatz für Snape, sie hörte nicht das Flüstern der anderen.

"Was ist los? Ist das Angel?", fragte Kate schlaftrunken. "Ja, sie schreibt glaube ich." kam es von Ginny. "Muss das sein? Mitten in der Nacht?", stöhnte Fiona. Von Conny kam nur ein Schnarchen, sie konnte nicht einmal ein Erdbeben wecken.

Angel beschrieb zwei Rollen Pergament, als sie endlich den letzten Punkt setzte, übermannte sie der Schlaf, der Zauberstab verlöschte und Ruhe kehrte ein.

"Angel? Angel, aufstehen! Ohhh...!", entfuhr es Kate, als sie den Vorhang zur Seite schob. Angel schlief auf einem Pergament, die Feder in der Hand, den Zauberstab im Haar. Das Tintenfass war umgefallen und grüne Tinte tränkte die Laken. "Angel!" Kate rüttelte sie. "Was? Was ist los?" Angel gähnte herzhaft. "Aufstehen, oder du kommst zu spät." "Ohhh, nein!" Angel war hochgeschreckt, ihr Blick weitete sich. "Verdammt. ----- Evanesco!", die Tinte verschwand, doch das verknitterte Pergament war nicht zu retten. Fiona fing plötzlich an zu lachen, auf Angels verwirrten Blick meinte sie. "Schau dir deinen Arm an und schau in den Spiegel!" Auf Angels Arm prangte ein riesiger grüner Tintenfleck, sie sah entsetzt in den Spiegel, auf ihrer Stirn stand das Wort "kraut!", ebenfalls in grün. Angel lachte auf, die Hälfte des letzten Wortes in ihrem Aufsatz. "Ich komme nach. Ich muss das wegmachen.", rief sie. Angel kam zu spät zum Unterricht, der Professor bedachte sie mit einem kalten Blick und einem gezischten, "Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor!" "Ihre Aufsätze zu mir!", brüllte er und sammelte die Hausaufgaben ein. "Neue Frisur, Miss O'Bell? ----- Was zum Teufel ist das? Sieht ja aus, als hätten sie darauf geschlafen!", bemerkte Snape mit einem Blick auf ihr ruiniertes Pergament. Angel senkte den Kopf, ein Kichern kam aus der hinteren Reihe. "Miss Andrews, was ist daran so lustig?", fragte er eisig. "Ähmm... Sie haben recht, Sir!", murmelte Kate. "Ich verstehe nicht?" "Angel hat wirklich darauf geschlafen!" "Kate bitte!", flüsterte Angel. "Sie meinen wirklich, Miss O'Bell schläft auf ihren Hausaufgaben?" Angel hörte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. "Ja, Sir! Brauchen Sie einen Beweis?", fragte Kate grinsend. "Ach, gibt es den?" "Vergleichen Sie den Aufsatz mit ihrer Stirn.", meinte Kate. Angel stöhnte auf, dann spürte sie die Hand des Professors in ihrem Haar. "Ohhh, also wirklich!" Sie sah das Aufblitzen in seinen Augen, bevor sie Snapes Hand wegschob und so ihren Arm entblösste. Beim Anblick des grossen Tintenflecks hob er die Augenbrauen. "Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte er leise. "Das Tintenfass ist umgefallen.", erklärte Angel flüsternd. "Kommen Sie!" Snape brachte Angel in den Nebenraum, er drückte ihr ein Fläschchen in die Hand. "Rechts ist ein Bad. Entfernen Sie Ihre Kriegsbemalung." Snape schob Angel zur Tür. "Die anderen, Bücher weg und Federn raus, wir schreiben einen Test!" Angel stellte die Flasche aufs Lehrerpult und griff nach ihrem Testbogen.

Sie wollte gerade zur nächsten Stunde aufbrechen. "Miss O'Bell, einen Moment noch!", rief Snape und hielt Angel auf. "Wieso machen Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben mitten in der Nacht?", fragte er beinahe sanft. Aber Angel schwieg eisern. "Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen? Ich werde es Ihrer Hauslehrerin melden müssen.", erklärte er resigniert. "Gehen Sie schon."

Nach Zauberkunst machte Angel sich auf den Weg zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, als sie von McGonagall aufgehalten wurde. "Ich habe gestern vergessen, Ihnen die Hausaufgaben zu geben!" "Ohhh, danke! Ähmm, Professor? Ich habe den Zauber schon geübt, aber ich muss irgendetwas falsch machen.", murmelte Angel. "Zeigen sie mal!" Sie legte eine Banane auf einen Baumstumpf und versuchte den Zauber. "Sehen sie, sie bleibt gelb.", erklärte Angel. Sie schaute auf die gelbe Ratte, die jetzt vor ihr saß. "Ja, Sie schwingen den Zauberstab nicht richtig, er muss eine Acht bilden, bevor Sie ausschwingen. Üben Sie übers Wochenende, dann schaffen Sie es bestimmt.", erklärte McGonagall und ließ Angel bei Hagrid zurück.

Snape suchte in seinem Vorratsschrank, nach seinen nächsten Zutaten, als er die Stirn runzelte, er griff nach einem Büchlein und blätterte darin. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zwischen Buch und Schrank hin und her. "Ich sollte mit Albus sprechen.", flüsterte er.

"Madam Pomfrey? Wollen Sie zu mir?" "Ja, Miss O'Bell. Ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Sie nüchtern ins St. Mungo kommen sollen." "Ich trinke doch gar nicht." Die Medihexe lachte. "Nein, Sie sollen nichts im Magen haben.", erklärte sie. "Ohhh, na dann. Dann war es ja gut, das ich das Frühstück verpasst habe. Ich werde noch ein bisschen aushalten.", meinte Angel. Die Medihexe reichte Angel ein Päckchen. "Können Sie dann nach der Untersuchung verdrücken." Ein Lunchpaket, so musste Angel nicht einmal mehr in die grosse Halle. Sie holte ihre Tasche und wollte gehen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie noch gar keine Erlaubnis hatte. Sie hatte nicht mit Dumbledore gerechnet, er erwartete sie bereits an der Treppe. "Viel Glück." Angel nickte nur und verschwand in Richtung Hogsmeade.

"Severus, auch auf dem Weg zum Essen?", fragte der Direktor, als er Snape im Gang begegnete. "Ja, Albus. Vielleicht können Sie mir kurz helfen. Sie haben mir doch diesen Trank, zum Vernichten gegeben, den 'Schwarzen Tod'. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn vernichtet zu haben, aber er ist weg.", erklärte Snape. "Haben Sie es denn nicht notiert?" "Nein, scheinbar nicht, normalerweise würde ich die Sache abhaken!" "Aber?" "Minerva war gestern bei mir, mit Miss Falcon. Sie behauptete, Miss O'Bell hätte mich bestohlen.", erklärte Snape. "Mir ist da nichts aufgefallen, deshalb habe ich Miss O'Bell auch nicht darauf angesprochen, aber nun ist es wohl unvermeidbar." "Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht, sie ist nicht mehr hier.", flüsterte der Direktor. "Was? Wieso, Sie hat doch Unterricht.", rief Snape verwirrt. "Das ist richtig, aber Miss O'Bell hat einen wichtigen Termin, also habe ich Minerva gebeten, sie freizustellen.", erklärte Dumbledore. Er sah den Professor an, er schien besorgt zu sein. "Aber... ich werde mich erkundigen, ob sie ihre Tante wohlbehalten erreicht hat." , versuchte er zu beruhigen.


	7. Hoffnungen zerbrechen

Nächstes Kap....

xoxox

Hoffnungen zerbrechen....

"Miss Angel O'Bell? Kommen sie bitte herein. Ich bin Heiler Crachet." Der Mann in seinem weißen Kittel machte einen netten Eindruck. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, als Angel ihm ihre Symptome schilderte, bevor er sie gründlich untersuchte.

"Also , Miss O'Bell, ich kann den Befund meines Muggelkollegen leider nur bestätigen. Ziemlich erschwerend kommt Ihre seltene Blutgruppe hinzu. Aber, wir werden Ihr Blut noch weiter untersuchen, vielleicht findet sich eine Möglichkeit, geben Sie die Hoffnung noch nicht auf!", bat der Heiler. "Wir werden Ihnen eine Eule zukommen lassen, wenn nähere Ergebnisse feststehen." "Darf ich Sie um etwas bitten?", fragte Angel. Er nickte. "Kein Wort zu meiner Familie und seien Sie bitte ehrlich, wenn die Ergebnisse da sind, okay?" "Okay, versprochen!" Er schüttelte Angel zum Abschied die Hand.

Sie benutzte einen Kamin im St. Mungo und war im nächsten Moment zu Hause.

Sie saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als es im Kamin knisterte und einen Gast ankündigte. "Professor Dumbledore?" Angel sah den Direktor überrascht an, sie hockte sich zu ihm vor den Kamin. "Hallo, Miss O'Bell. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.", erklärte er. "Ja, ich bin Okay. Es ist nichts neues herausgekommen. Ich kriege eine Nachricht, per Eule.", erzählte Angel. Für ihre Tante unzusammenhängend, doch Dumbledore verstand. "Gut, ich lasse Sie dann schon wieder in Ruhe. Wir sehen uns am Montag.", verabschiedete er sich und verschwand. Angel verbrachte den Rest des Abends bei ihrer Mom. Es ging ihr etwas besser, aber noch immer hing sie ihren depressiven Gedanken nach.

"Albus?" Snape sah den Direktor überrascht an. "So spät in den Kerkern?" "Severus, ich wollte nur schnell 'Gute Nacht' sagen." "Gute Nacht, Albus. ----- Ach, konnten Sie Miss O'Bell erreichen?" Der Direktor schmunzelte, er selbst hatte nicht auf dieses Thema kommen wollen, denn damit hätte er Snape ja Gefühle unterstellt. "Ja Severus, keine Sorge. Es ging ihr gut heute Abend.", erklärte er knapp und ließ Snape allein.

Es war ein ruhiges Wochenende, Angel verbrachte viel Zeit bei ihrer Mom und mit ihrer Tante, nebenher kümmerte sie sich um ihre Schulaufgaben. Am Sonntagabend, betrat Angel mit klopfendem Herzen das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mom. "Angel?" "Hallo, Mom. Ich wollte mich verabschieden." "Kannst du nicht bleiben?" "Nein, Mom.", murmelte Angel leise, dann straffte sie sich. "Ach, falls du wieder vor hast, dich umzubringen, nimm das." Angel reichte ihr die kleine Phiole. "Es nennt sich 'Schwarzer Tod', ist absolut tödlich, innerhalb von Sekunden.", erklärte sie. "Aber wenn du es tust, könntest du bitte bis morgen warten? Ich will dich nicht finden, nicht schon wieder. Mach's gut, Mom." "Wo...woher hast du das?" "Geklaut, beim Zaubertränkelehrer!", murmelte Angel und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Miss O'Bell, Sie sind zu spät!", blaffte der Professor sie an. "Tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Aber jemand hatte ein Dauergespräch im DREI BESEN.", versuchte Angel es zu erklären. Hatte sie da Sorge in seiner Stimme vernommen? "Setzen Sie sich!" Nein, sie hatte sich wohl getäuscht.

Ein Geräusch ließ den Professor herumfahren, Angel lief unter seinem Blick tiefrot an. "Tut mir leid Sir, ich habe das Frühstück verpasst.", flüsterte sie und wand sich ihren Zutaten zu. Sie hatte gerade damit begonnen ihren Trank zu brauen, als Snape neben sie trat, er legte etwas auf den Tisch. Angel riss die Augen auf und sah den Professor an. "D..danke, Sir!" "Ich mag nur nicht von ihren Geräuschen abgelenkt werden.", erwiderte er kühl. Doch Angel sah das kurze Aufblitzen seiner Augen. Dankbar biß sie in den Apfel, während sie kaute, rührte sie weiter ihren Trank. Snape beobachtete sie, Angel bemühte sich wirklich keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Sie wollte gerade das Klassenzimmer verlassen, als ein reißendes Geräusch sie stoppte. Ihr Tasche fühlte sich plötzlich so leicht an, schockiert sah sie zu Boden. "Verdammt!" Niedergeschlagen hob sie ein Buch auf und verzog das Gesicht, grüne Tinte troff davon herab. "Na, toll." "Ist etwas passiert?" Uhh, das klang aber scheinheilig. "Sehen Sie doch! ---- Ohhh, tut mir leid. Ist wohl nicht mein Tag heute." ,versuchte sie ihren Ton zu entschuldigen. "Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen. ----- Subviridis atramentum locus periculum." , rief er. Er wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und die grüne Tinte verschwand. "Wie? Wieso sind nur die Flecken weg, aber die Schrift ist noch da?", rief Angel überrascht. "Ich weiß schon 'Genauigkeit'!", murmelte sie und begann ihre Bücher und Pergamente aufzusammeln. "Autsch!" Sie hatte direkt in die Scherben des Tintenfäßchens gegriffen. "Zeigen Sie mal!" Snape griff nach Angels Hand und mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs heilte der Schnitt. Angel murmelte ein "Reparo.", und die Scherben fügten sich zusammen. Mit einem weiteren "Reparo!", reparierte sich ihre Tasche. Sie warf ihre Bücher und die anderen Sachen achtlos hinein, es hatte bereits zur nächsten Stunde geläutet. "Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Professor.", rief sie und lief davon.

"Sie haben Was getan? Wie konnten sie nur Severus!", rief Dumbledore aufgebracht. "Ich habe Dobby ihr Zimmer durchsuchen lassen, ihre Tasche habe ich selbst durchsucht!", flüsterte Snape. "Ich habe mir doch nur Sorgen gemacht!" "Ich weiß, Severus ich weiß. Aber sie können doch nicht einfach so ihre Privatsachen durchwühlen."

Angel hatte von der ganzen Sache nichts mitbekommen, sie hatte jede Menge zutun. Nachmittags braute sie heimlich ihre Tränke, sie hatte einen guten Platz gefunden. "Hallo Myrthe!" "Ach du bist es, Angel. Braust du heute wieder mal?" Das Geistermädchen kam heran geschwebt, ein Schaudern überlief Angel. "Ja Myrthe, ich muss ein bisschen etwas tun." "Das ist beinahe so wie früher, da hat mich Harry oft besucht, mit seinen Freunden, sie haben auch oft Tränke gebraut!", erzählte Myrthe traurig. "Hey, was ist das?", rief sie aufgeregt. Sie hatte den Geigenkasten entdeckt. "Spielst du gut?" "Es geht so." Angel schmunzelte. "Ich will es hören! Ich will es hören!". rief Myrthe und hüpfte, nein schwebte auf und ab. "Aber nicht hier. Kannst du in den Musiksaal kommen?", fragte Angel vorsichtig. "Wiesooo?" "Also, ich werde den Trank brauen, wenn ich dabei Ruhe habe, brauche ich eine Stunde.", erklärte sie. "Danach könnte ich dir doch im Musiksaal etwas vorspielen?" "Ohhh, toll. Eine Stunde.", rief Myrthe und verschwand durch die Mauer.

Angel schaffte den Trank innerhalb der Stunde, wo sie doch mal nicht ständig gestört wurde. Also machte sie sich, wie versprochen, auf zum Musiksaal. Sie war gerade dabei, ihre Geige auszupacken, als sie erstarrte. Durch die Wände schwebten massenhaft Geister herein. Angel hatte nicht erwartet, das es so viele davon auf Hogwarts gab. Es wurde um einige Grad kühler im Saal. "Myrthe!", flüsterte Angel vorwurfsvoll. "Es tut mir leid! ----- Ich habe es doch nur ein paar Freunden erzählt!", flüsterte das Geistermädchen hinter ihr. Angel sah, wie sie weinerlich das Gesicht verzog und lächelte. "Ach, das ist schon okay. Setz dich besser!" Angel schauderte beim Blick über ihre 'Gäste', sie schloss die Augen und stimmte ein trauriges Lied an. Nur hin und wieder schaute sie auf, Myrthe hatte genießerisch die Augen geschlossen. Selbst auf dem Gesicht des blutigen Barons lag ein seliges Lächeln. Angel spielte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bevor sie die Geige absetzte. Ein Murmeln erhob sich. "Das war toll!", rief Myrthe. "Wundervoll." "Einmalig!" Die Geister applaudierten begeistert, wodurch Angel heftig errötete. "Danke! Es freut mich, wenn es Ihnen gefallen hat!", rief sie und packte ihre Geige ein.

Während die anderen Geister durch die Wände entschwanden, trat der fast kopflose Nick zu Angel. "Sir Nicklas, hat es Ihnen gefallen?" "Ja sehr, es war ergreifend. Sie spielen mit Ihrer Seele. Wenn Sie diese Welt verlassen, und als Geist zurückkehren, besuchen Sie uns doch für ein Konzert, oder?", fragte er schmunzelnd. "Sie....?" "Ja, ich weiß es. Ich habe Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey zufällig belauscht!" "Ohhh..." "Keine Angst von mir erfährt es niemand.", erklärte er , bevor er ebenfalls entschwand.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Minerva? Ist Ihnen kalt?", fragte Dumbledore angesichts ihres Zitterns. McGonagall setzte sich nah an den Kamin im Direktorenbüro. "Ich habe gerade eine halbe Stunde unter Geistern verbracht.", erklärte sie zähneklappernd. Der Direktor lächelte. "Wieso tun Sie denn so etwas?" "Ich habe gehört, wie die maulende Myrthe dem fetten Mönch erzählte, dass Miss O'Bell ein Konzert geben würde. Ich wollte es hören und deshalb ist mir jetzt kalt.", erklärte sie gereizt. "Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Albus, was ist mit ihr? Streiten Sie es nicht ab!" "Ich streite nichts ab!", rief der Direktor. "Aber ich gab ein Versprechen, nichts zu sagen." Er schwieg eisern, sogar als McGonagall ihn direkt traf. "Sie wird sterben....habe ich recht?" Sie sah das sie richtig lag, sein betroffener Blick sprach Bände.

Von nun an beobachtete McGonagall Angel aufmerksam, doch nichts schien darauf hinzudeuten, das sie krank war. Gut, sie war blass und zu dünn, aber Angel lachte viel und redete ständig. Erst am nächsten Abend in der grossen Halle geschah etwas ungewöhnliches.

Angel stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum, als eine Eule vor ihr landete. Sie wich erschrocken zurück, doch dann befreite sie die weiße Eule von ihrer Last. **_"Sehr geehrte Miss Angel O'Bell, Sie baten mich ehrlich zu Ihnen zu sein, doch es fällt mir jetzt sehr schwer. Es tut mir leid, es Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, doch Ihre Chance, die Krankheit zu überstehen, ist beinahe Null! Sie werden sterben, die verbleibende Zeit reicht nicht aus, um ein neues Herz für Sie zu finden. Ihre seltene Blutgruppe und ein kleiner Genfehler, machen die Suche unmöglich. Einen Heiltrank für Sie zu finden, wird nicht rechtzeitig gelingen, doch wir setzen alles daran, es zu schaffen. Mit schwerem Herzen, Ihr Heiler Crachet!"_**

Es war, als zerbrach in diesem Moment etwas in ihr, trocken schluchzte Angel auf. Sie spürte den Blick und hob den Kopf, Dumbledore sah sie fragend an. Angel blickte traurig zu ihm, sie nickte und ließ den Brief auf ihrer offenen Hand liegen. Der Direktor holte ihn mit Magie zu sich.

Angel erhob sich, sie brauchte jetzt Ruhe. Albus Dumbledore sah ihr traurig nach, er überflog mit wachsendem Entsetzen den Brief aus St. Mungo. Er ließ Angel einen Vorsprung, bevor er ihr folgen wollte.

Sie lief einfach nur, Angel war so durcheinander. 'Du hast es doch gewusst!' schalt ihre innere Stimme. 'Ja, aber die Hoffnung war da!' Ihre Gedanke überschlugen sich, sie nahm Hagrid und den Zentaur am Wegrand nicht wahr, sie ging einfach vorüber.

"Die Hoffnung ist zerbrochen." Hagrid sah den Zentaur irritiert an, "Was sagst du da? Ich sollte ihr nachgehen, sie sieht nicht gut aus." "Nein Hagrid, sie will allein sein." Bane hielt den Halbriesen nur schwer zurück.

Angel umrundete beinahe den See, erst als Hogwarts wieder in ihrem Blick auftauchte, hielt sie inne. Sie setzte sich unter einen Baum, eine magische Trauerweide, deren Ranken gleich Angels von Kummer geschundenen Körper umschlangen.

Albus Dumbledore wartete etwa eine halbe Stunde, bevor er Angel folgte. "Hagrid, haben Sie Miss O'Bell gesehen?" "Ja, sie ist da entlang." Hagrid wies dem Direktor den Weg. "Bane meinte, sie wollte allein sein. Er hat auch etwas von zerbrochener Hoffnung erzählt, aber er redet ja immer etwas komisch.", meinte Hagrid. Dumbledore folgte nicht Hagrids Hinweis, er ging entgegengesetzt und fand Angel so recht schnell. Sie saß noch immer weinend unter dem Baum.

Angel hörte Schritte. "Gehen Sie weg!", flüsterte sie. Doch er ging nicht, sie spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter. Langsam sah Angel auf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht Dumbledores. "Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er. "Es...es... tut so weh!", rief Angel und warf sich an seine Brust. "Ich.. ich habe immer gedacht, es gäbe noch eine Chance!" "Schhh...!" Albus Dumbledore wiegte die weinende Angel in seinen Armen, nur langsam beruhigte sie sich. "Danke!" Angel wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Danke, dass Sie hier sind."

Dumbledore beobachtete sie beim Frühstück, am nächsten Tag. Es schien ihr gut zu gehen, nur tiefe Melancholie lag in ihrem Blick. Traurig sah er zu ihr hinüber. "Schade um sie! Nicht wahr Albus?" Madam Pomfrey war zu ihm getreten, er hatte ihr den Brief heute Morgen gezeigt. Albus Dumbledore seufzte auf, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick von Snape einbrachte.

Angel ging wieder einmal spazieren, anstatt zu Mittag zu essen. Eine Eule gesellte sich zu ihr. "Hey Fränzi! Was bringst du mir den Schönes?" Angel öffnete schnell den Brief. **_"Hi Angel, nur schnell eine gute Neuigkeit! Es geht deiner Mom viel besser, schon letzte Woche hat sie das Bett verlassen. Ich schreibe erst jetzt, um sicher zu gehen, das es wirklich ist. Sie hilft mir schon viel im Haus, ich denke sie ist bald wieder auf den Beinen. Hoffen wir,Tante Mauvine." _**"Danke Fränzi, jetzt ruh dich aus, flieg zur Eulerei. Ich gebe dir morgen eine Antwort mit.", erklärte Angel und liess die Eule fliegen. Sie ging zurück zum Schloss. "Miss O'Bell, Sie sollten Ihren Leuten sagen, das es gewisse Postzeiten gibt!" Angel fuhr herum und blickte in Snapes Gesicht. "Ähmm, ja Sir! Ich werde es weiter geben.", murmelte sie. "Es scheinen wenigstens gute Nachrichten gewesen zu sein, nach Ihrem Lächeln zu schließen!", folgerte der Professor. "Oh ja, Sir. Sehr gute Nachrichten. Ich sollte jetzt aber, Verwandlung." Angel lief eilig zum Unterricht, gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte sie das Klassenzimmer.

Auch am nächsten Mittag erschien eine Eule. Sie landete direkt auf Angels Platz, doch sie war schon wieder auf dem Gelände unterwegs. Fiona griff nach der Eule und brachte sie hinaus. "Hey Angel!" "Fiona?" Irritiert sah Angel der Freundin entgegen. "Sie lässt sich den Brief nicht abnehmen, deshalb bringe ich sie dir.", erklärte Fiona, als sie Angel endlich erreicht hatte. "Danke Fiona! ----- Von Zuhause? Aber ich habe Fränzi doch erst heute Morgen abgeschickt.", überlegte Angel laut. Sie nahm der Eule den Brief ab und überflog ihn kurz. Fiona schreckte herum, als sie Angel fluchen hörte. "Das kann sie doch nicht machen! Verdammt, sie hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! Vergiss es!" Sie beobachtete wie Angel nach einer Feder suchte. Angel schrieb nur kurz, dann schleuderte sie die Eule in den Himmel. Fiona ging davon, als Angel begann auf und ab zu gehen. So sah sie nicht wie Angel den Weg zum Wald einschlug.


	8. Überraschung

....und schon wieder...

xoxox

Überraschung....

Diese Wut, diese unbändige Wut. Angel lief einfach weiter, immer weiter. Als sie endlich aufsah, fand sie sich in mitten des verbotenen Waldes wieder. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einer Wurzel nieder. "Sie sollten nicht hier sein, nicht allein!" Angel schaute sich um. "Bane? Ach, ich war so wütend.", flüsterte Angel. "Der Wald ist nicht sicher, viele Kreaturen, viel Böses." "Das macht auch nichts mehr, ich habe sowieso nicht mehr lange.", murmelte sie. Sie spürte Banes Blick. "Ja Bane, ich weiß, dass ich.....Sie drücken sich immer so poetisch aus, dass ich die Welt bald verlassen werde!" "Sie wissen es?", rief Bane aus. "Sie wissen es auch, ich habe es gespürt, damals als wir uns begegneten, hier im Wald. Als ich mit Hagrid hier war!", flüsterte sie. "Aber, wenn Sie es wissen, warum gehen Sie noch zur Schule? Warum genießen Sie nicht den Rest Ihres Lebens?" "Oh nein, ich möchte ein gutes Leben führen, und kein leeres Leben. Ich habe noch ein paar Träume, die ich mir erfüllen will!" "Erzählen Sie mir von den Träumen?", bat Bane. Er hörte Angel neugierig zu und er lächelte, als sie endete. "Gute Träume.", murmelte er. Angel erzählte Bane noch mehr von ihrem Leben, sie war froh, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihr zuhörte. Sie merkte nicht, dass außerhalb des Waldes die Nacht hereinbrach. Und sie ahnte auch nicht, das Aufruhr in Hogwarts herrschte, als man ihr Verschwinden bemerkt. Irgendwann schlief Angel vor Erschöpfung ein.

"Bane? Was tust du hier? ----- Bei diesem...diesem Menschen." Andere Zentauren waren hinzugekommen. "Sie ist anders." "Lass sie hier, der Wald wird sich um sie kümmern." "Nein, es ist nicht ihr Schicksal hier und heute zu sterben!", erklärte Bane und nahm Angel vom Boden auf. "Was hast du vor?" "Ich bringe sie zu Hagrid!"

"Wo kann sie denn nur sein?" Hagrid hatte mit Fang beinahe das gesamte Gelände abgesucht, als ein Geräusch ihn zum Wald lenkte. "Bane!" Er erkannte den Zentaur und dass dieser etwas trug. "Was.... Angel, was ist passiert?" "Keine Angst Hagrid, sie ist nur eingeschlafen!", erklärte Bane. Er legte Angel in Hagrids Arme.

"Hagrid? Miss O'Bell? Was ist mit ihr, wo haben Sie....sie gefunden?", rief McGonagall erleichtert, aber auch beunruhigt. "Bane hat sie gebracht, er hat gesagt, sie schläft nur." Hagrid trug Angel zur Krankenstation, wo er sie auf ein Bett legte und sie sanft zudeckte. Angel kuschelte sich in die Decke und schlief weiter.

Sie erwachte, von Stimmen vor der Tür. "Miss Falcon, es ist nach Eins, Sie sollten in Ihrem Bett liegen!", schimpfte Snape. "Ich....ich...wollte doch nur...." "Nach Ihrer Freundin sehen, ich weiß. Eine Minute!" Die Tür öffnete sich, Angel kniff ihre Augen zu. Sie spürte Connys Blick, als sie ans Bett trat. "Ach Angel, es... es tut mir leid! Alles... alles, was ich gesagt habe. Verzeih mir! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich will doch meine beste Freundin nicht verlieren." Sie strich Angel sanft über das Haar. Angel spürte, das sie gleich weinen würde, und versuchte ihre Tränen zu verdrücken. Sie hoffte, dass Conny schnell ging. "Auch bei Ihnen muss ich mich entschuldigen, Professor Snape!" "Schon vergessen, Miss Falcon." Seine Stimme klang irgendwie belegt. "Nun, aber ins Bett. Ach, und lassen Sie sich nicht erwischen, Miss Falcon. Die anderen Lehrer sind nicht so nachsichtig, wie ich heute.", rief der Professor ihr nach.

'Warum geht er nicht endlich?' Angel wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, eine Träne stahl sich bereits aus ihrem Auge. Sie spürte eine leichte Berührung, die Träne wurde fortgewischt. "Nun machen Sie schon die Augen auf!" Angel seufzte resigniert auf und öffnete die Augen. Snape reichte Angel ein Taschentuch. "Na etwas Gutes, hatte Ihr Verschwinden ja nun!", murmelte er und setzte sich. "Dummes Mädchen, wie konnten Sie nur allein in den Wald gehen?" Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Ich war wütend, ich bin einfach gelaufen, egal wohin.", flüsterte Angel. "Auf wen sind Sie wütend?" "Meine Mom. Ich freue mich ja, das es ihr besser geht! Aber es geht zu schnell!" Der Professor sah sie verständnislos an. "Sie will zurück nach Bulgarien, ich soll mit. Ich soll wieder nach Durmstrang." "Aber, das wollen Sie nicht?" "Nein, ich will hier nicht weg. Ich habe einmal meine Freunde verlassen müssen, ich will das niemals wieder. Noch dazu so kurz vor meinem Abschluss." Angel lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sie setzte ein entschlossenes Gesicht auf. Snape lachte laut auf. "Wollen Sie mir Konkurrenz machen, Miss O'Bell? Mit dem bösen Blick?" Angel verzog das Gesicht. "Warum sollten Sie auch gehen, wenn Sie sich bei uns wohlfühlen? Niemand kann Sie zwingen, Hogwarts zu verlassen." "Nicht?" "Ohhh...Miss O'Bell, Sie enttäuschen mich." Der Professor lächelte wieder. 'Richtig nett sieht er aus.', dachte Angel verwirrt, während sie ihn ansah. "Sie sind volljährig, niemand kann Sie zu irgendetwas zwingen." "Ohhh!" Angel sah Snape überrascht an. "Ja Miss O'Bell, Sie haben Ihrer Mutter bestimmt schon geantwortet?", fragte er sanft. "Ja, ich hatte kein Pergament, und mußte ihren Brief wiederverwenden. Es war nur ein Wort.", erklärte Angel. "Niemals?" "Woher....?" Der Professor reichte Angel einen Umschlag, mit ihrer Adresse. Auf der Rückseite prangte dieses eine Wort. "Sie müssen sehr wütend gewesen sein, dass sich die Tinte durch das Pergament gedrückt hat!", bemerkte er. Snape erhob sich, und reichte Angel eine Phiole. "Hier, trinken Sie, ein einfacher Schlaftrunk.", erklärte er. Angel trank es und schlief auf der Stelle ein. Snape zog ihre Decke zurecht und verließ die Krankenstation.

"Miss O'Bell, wie geht es Ihnen heute?" Dumbledore saß lächelnd an ihrem Bett. "Gut! Es tut mir leid, Sir!", erklärte Angel bedrückt. "Keine Sorge, Professor Snape hat mir alles erklärt." "Ohhh..." Angel war überrascht. "Aber versprechen Sie mir eins. Nie wieder in den Wald, okay?", fragte der Direktor. "Versprochen, Sir!" "Gut, dann aufstehen!", rief er. "Sie wollen doch das Frühstück nicht verpassen!"

Angel betrat langsam die grosse Halle. "Angel!" Conny kam direkt auf sie zu gelaufen. "Conny!" "Es tut mir so leid,....können wir....können wir wieder Freunde sein?" Angel grinste und reichte Conny die Hand. "Klar." "Toll!", rief Conny und fiel Angel um den Hals. Angel sah das kleine Lächeln in Snapes Gesicht und erwiderte es.

Angel hatte ihre Hausaufgaben wieder in der Nacht erledigt und deshalb verschlafen. Sie rannte die Treppe hinab, in die grosse Halle. Dort schnappte sie sich eine Semmel und wollte in den Kerker hinunter, als sie plötzlich schwankte. Sie griff nach dem Treppengeländer, sie wollte sich auch noch an der Wand festhalten, als sie nach etwas Weichem griff. Angel stolperte und wäre mit Garantie die Treppe hinuntergestürzt, hätte sie nicht jemand am Umhang gepackt. Plötzlich fühlte Angel sich hochgehoben. "Was... Was soll das? Runter lassen!", rief sie aufgebracht. "Vergessen Sie es, Miss O'Bell! Ich bringe Sie zur Medihexe." Die kalte Stimme ließ Angel die Augen öffnen, leicht verschwommen sah sie Snape ins Gesicht. "Lassen Sie mich runter, ich...ich kann alleine gehen." "Ach ja? Sie hätten sich eben den Hals brechen können." Snape hielt Angel fest in seinem Arm. "Aber...aber lassen Sie mich runter!", bat Angel flehend. "Das letzte Mal haben Sie sich nicht so angestellt.", entfuhr es dem Professor. Angel sah ihn schockiert an. 'Also hat er mich wirklich getragen?' Die Freundinnen hätten es ihr wenigsten erzählen können. "Aber...aber ich bin doch viel zu schwer.", rief sie. Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Zu schwer? Ein Federgewicht.... da ist ja mancher Erstklässler schwerer als Sie, Miss O'Bell. Und jetzt halten Sie still, sonst lasse ich Sie noch fallen!", murmelte er sanfter.

"Madam Pomfrey! Sie werden Miss O'Bell jetzt untersuchen. Und erzählen Sie mir nicht, es wäre nichts!" Snape setzte Angel auf einem Bett ab. "Ich habe sie beobachtet, sie hat des öfteren Schmerzen." "Sie haben mich beobachtet?", fragte Angel schockiert. "Ja, es begann nach Ihrem Zusammenbruch, Sie standen hier am Fenster, Schmerzen! In der Halle, Sie lächeln zwar, aber da waren Schmerzen!" Angel sah den Professor mit offenem Mund an. 'So etwas sieht er?', fuhr es ihr durch den Sinn. Snape zog sich hinter den Vorhang zurück, während Madam Pomfrey Angel untersuchte. "Schwächeanfall.", lautete ihre Diagnose. "Kein Wunder, so dünn wie sie ist!", kam es hinter dem Vorhang vor. "Da hat Professor Snape recht, ich sehe Sie nie beim Mittagessen.", erklärte nun auch die Medihexe. "Ich habe nun mal keinen Hunger!", begehrte Angel auf. "Gut, Sie können wieder zum Unterricht." "Oje, der Unterricht." Snape war hinter dem Vorhang aufgesprungen. Angel grinste, nun hatte sie ihren Mitschülern wenigstens ein paar snapefreie Minuten verschafft. Angel lief neben ihm zum Klassenzimmer.

Angel stand kaum an ihrem Tisch, als der Professor ihr eine Phiole reichte. "Stärkungstrank!", war sein einziges Wort. Angel trank ohne Widerspruch, sie schwankte kurz, weil Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg. "Geht es? Es ist normal, das Ihnen übel ist, Sie sollten mehr essen.", flüsterte Snape sanft. "Sie werden jeden Morgen einen Trank zu sich nehmen, ich bringe ihn zum Frühstück mit.", erklärte er laut. "Und sollte noch jemand Schwäche spüren, sagen Sie rechtzeitig der Medihexe Bescheid!", rief er den anderen Schülern zu. "So, jetzt brauen wir den Vielsafttrank, das Rezept war Hausaufgabe!" Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse.

Angel stocherte auf ihrem Teller herum, eigentlich wäre sie lieber draußen auf dem Gelände. "Sie sollen essen!" Snape stand hinter ihr und sah Angel ernst an. "Gut... Ich warte! ----- Rutschen sie schon!", fuhr Snape den Jungen neben Angel an. Der machte gleich Platz für drei Personen und Snape setzte sich. "Also?" "Ich kann nichts essen, ich habe keinen Hunger. Und schon gar nicht, wenn mir jemand zusieht.", murmelte Angel. "Okay, ich lasse die Augen auf dem Tisch.", erklärte der Professor. Er ignorierte die anfeindenden Blicke der anderen. Also spiesste Angel ein Stück Fleisch auf, und schob es sich in den Mund. Sie kaute eine Ewigkeit, dann würgte sie es hinunter. "Na, geht doch." Snape sah sie schmunzelnd an, aufgemuntert aß Angel den ganzen Teller leer. "Okay?" "Okay." , erwiderte er. Snape erhob sich und verließ den Gryffindortisch.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Conny flüsternd. Angel grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Fährst du heute gar nicht heim?" "Nein, meiner Mom geht es wieder gut.", murmelte sie. "Cool!" Und so wurde es ein tolles Wochenende, die Mädchen verbrachten den Samstag in Hogsmeade. Den Sonntag aber widmeten sie ihren Hausaufgaben. Einträchtig saßen sie in der grossen Halle über ihren Aufsätzen, als wieder einmal Snape zu ihnen trat. Er stellte einen Teller Obst neben Angel ab. "Essen, bitte! Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie vor Schwäche in meinen Kesseln landen.", erklärte er kühl. Angel grinste und griff nach einem Apfel. "Danke!", murmelte sie und ignorierte die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen.

Angel kam am Montagmorgen wieder zu spät, doch diesmal war Snape nicht so nachsichtig. "Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor und Strafarbeit, neunzehn Uhr, hier! Vergessen Sie ihre Bücher nicht." Er brüllte nicht, doch sein Ton ließ Angel schrumpfen.

Sie würde sich verspäten, doch auch Snape kam nicht aus der grossen Halle. Dumbledore war es zu verdanken, er hielt sie auf, wie alle Lehrer und die Schüler der siebten Stufe. "Meine Lieben! Ich, nein das Rektorat hat beschlossen, den Abschlussball vorzuverlegen. Er wird am einundzwanzigsten Mai stattfinden, da am Zwanzigsten die letzten Prüfungen stattfinden. Ihr dürft natürlich auch Schüler aus den unteren Stufen einladen. Sagen wir ab der vierten Stufe. Gut, das soll's gewesen sein. Gute Nacht!"

Angel wollte gerade gehen, als Richard, ein Gryffindor sie aufhielt. "Angel?" "Richard, ich muss zum Nachsitzen!", murmelte sie und wollte weiter. "Ich weiß, nur ganz kurz. Gehst du mit mir zum Ball?", fragte er dann direkt. "Ähmm, Richard!" Angel war baff. Sie sah den Jungen verwirrt an. "Richard, vielleicht solltest du jemanden anderen fragen!" "Du magst mich nicht!", enttäuscht sah er Angel an. "Ähmm... Nein, das ist es nicht, aber ich weiß nicht...." Sie sah das traurige Schmunzeln des Direktors, und nahm ihren Mut zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dann noch hier bin. Ich möchte dich nicht versetzen, frag ein anderes Mädchen!", bat sie Richard. "Denkst du noch mal darüber nach?" Er sah sie bittend an. "Nein Richard, es ist besser so. Verzeih mir!" "Okay." Bedrückt ging der junge Gryffindor davon. "O'Bell?" Angel fuhr genervt herum. "Wenn du nicht mit ihm gehst, dann vielleicht mit mir?" "Du bist ein Slytherin, ich weiß noch nicht einmal deinen Namen.", murmelte Angel überrascht. "Michael O'Rilley, und bald ist das mit den Häusern ja vorbei." "Okay Michael, aber es tut mir leid, ich habe kein Interesse an einem Partner für den Ball!",erklärte sie. Angel lief in die Kerker hinunter, sie hörte das ihr jemand folgte, es waren mehrere Füße. Angel erreichte das Klassenzimmer, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie sich mindestens sechs Jungen gegenüber. Angst stieg in Angel auf. Es war kein Gryffindor dabei, Angel wich zurück und spürte eine Türklinke im Rücken. "Was wollt ihr? Doch nicht zum Ball, mit mir?", fragte sie beinahe hysterisch. "Warum mit mir?" "Die Hübscheste!" Hörte sie einen der Ravenclaws murmeln. Sein Freund und der Huffelpuff stimmten ihm zu, die Slytherins nickten nur. Angel lehnte an der Tür, und wünschte sich nichts mehr als hier zu verschwinden. "Ich will hier weg!", flüsterte sie. Plötzlich gab die Tür nach, Angel fiel rückwärts direkt in Snapes Wohnzimmer. Die Tür schloss sich wieder. "Oje, das gibt Ärger!" Hörte sie einen der Jungen noch.

"Miss O'Bell?!" "Pro...

Professor? Die Tür ging von alleine auf.", murmelte Angel verwirrt. "Warum wünschten Sie sich weg?", fragte Snape ruhig. Angel sah ihn überrascht an. "Die Tür steht unter einem Zauber, sie öffnet sich durch einen bestimmten starken Wunsch. Ich muss den Wunsch jetzt wohl ändern.", erklärte er. "Also, warum?" "Die Jungs, ich hatte Angst?" "Kommen Sie!" Snape zog sie auf die Füße, er öffnete die Tür. Die Jungen waren noch da. Der Professor schloss das Klassenzimmer auf. "Hinein!", fuhr er Angel an. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr. "Sir, es ist nicht O'Bells Schuld!", begann einer der Slytherin. "Ja, wir waren wohl zu viel, sie hatte Angst!", ein Ravenclaw. "Was wollten Sie von Miss O'Bell?", ging der Professor dazwischen. "Einladung zum Ball, Sir!", flüsterte der Huffelpuff. "Alle, auf einmal?", der Professor hob die Augenbrauen. "Gehen Sie, ach ja fünf Punkte von jedem!" Damit entließ er die Jungen, und betrat das Klassenzimmer.

"Kommen Sie, Miss O'Bell!", Snape führte Angel durch einen Durchgang zurück in sein Wohnzimmer. "Setzen Sie sich!", bat er und schob Angel zu einem Sessel. Sie nahm überrascht Platz, Snape zauberte ihr eine heisse Schokolade. "Beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal. Dann können Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben machen.", erklärte er. "Hausaufgaben, Sir?" "Ja, Miss O'Bell Hausaufgaben. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen möchten mal wieder schlafen, Sie haben schon die Medihexe um einen Schlaftrunk gebeten." Angel sah den Professor schockiert an, sie griff mit zitternden Händen nach ihrer Tasse. Snape sah sie mitleidig an. Sie schaffte viel an diesem Abend, als sie kurz vor zehn in ihren Schlafsaal kam, fiel sie in ihr Bett und schlief auf der Stelle ein.


	9. Lügen und ein Wiedersehen

Hallöchen......

xoxox

Lügen, und ein Wiedersehen...

Als sie eines Morgens ihre Schulsachen zusammen packte, fiel ihr auf, dass ihr der Herztrank ausging. "Ich werde es in der Mittagspause auffüllen gehen!", murmelte sie. Am Abend hatte sie keine Zeit, Snape hatte ihr Nachsitzen verlängert und es war gut so. Angel hatte nun genügend Zeit und Ruhe für ihre Aufgaben. Die sechs Jungen haben sich bei Angel entschuldigt, ihr solchen Ärger eingebrockt zu haben. Denn Snape hatte ihr Eindringen in seinen Privatbereich als Grund für die Verlängerung angegeben.

Angel war erst kurz bei der Medihexe, als die Tür aufflog. Plötzlich sah sie sich ihrer Mom gegenüber. "Was denkst du dir dabei?", rief diese aufgebracht. "Was willst du Mom?" "Du wirst mit mir nach Bulgarien kommen!" "Nein, das werde ich nicht! Ich bin volljährig, ich....du kannst mich nicht zwingen.", rief Angel. "Ich werde hier nicht weggehen, ich werde Hogwarts nicht verlassen!" "Aber..." "Nein Mom, ich bleibe hier! Mom, geh einfach!" Angel kreuzte die Finger hinter ihrem Rücken. "Mom, wir sehen uns nach meinem Abschluss, versprochen! ----- Ich muss hier raus!" Angel wand sich um, und sah sich Dumbledore gegenüber, der sehen wollte, wer solchen Lärm veranstaltete. "Tut mir leid, Professor!" Sie schob sich an Dumbledore vorbei. "Ach Mom, ich habe dich lieb! Vergiss das nie!" Angel schnappte ihre Tasche und lief hinaus, sie rannte zum See. Sie fiel auf die Knie und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Snape wand sich überrascht um, Miss O'Bell sah ziemlich durch den Wind aus. Langsam folgte er Angel zum See. 'Sie weint? Was ist wohl geschehen?', fragte er sich.

"Miss O'Bell?", sprach er sie vorsichtig an. "Gehen Sie weg!" "Was ist passiert? Warum weinen Sie?" Der Professor legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, als ein Ruf erschall. "Lassen Sie Ihre Finger von meiner Tochter!" "Mom, was willst du noch? Geh endlich. Wir sehen uns im Juli!" Überrascht bemerkte der Professor ihre gekreuzten Finger. Angel drehte sich um und ging davon.

"Sind Sie der Zaubertränkelehrer?", fragte die fremde Frau, Angels Mom. "Ja, der bin ich. Professor Severus Snape, zu Diensten." Der Sarkasmus troff aus seiner Stimme. "Dann gehört das Ihnen." Sie reichte dem Professor eine Phiole, mit schwarzem Inhalt. "Der schwarze Tod?", entfuhr es ihm. Mrs. O'Bell wand sich um und verließ Hogwarts mit einem Lächeln, sie erwartete Angels Rauswurf.

Snape setzte sich zu Angel, er zeigte ihr die Phiole. "Erklären Sie mir das?", fragte er. "Ich...hab's geklaut!" "Warum? Wollten Sie....?" Angel unterbrach ihn. "...mich umbringen? Nein! Warum auch? Es war für Mom, und es hat auch irgendwie geholfen.", murmelte Angel. "Eigentlich müsste ich es dem Direktor mitteilen. Aber, es bleibt unter uns, auch wenn ich denke Ihre Mutter wäre eher froh darüber, wenn Sie fliegen.", erklärte Snape grinsend. "Woher wussten Sie, wie der Trank wirkt?", fragte er dann. "Wir haben ihn in Durmstrang gebraut. Überrascht?" Angel amüsierte sich über Snapes schockierten Blick. "Sind Sie immer noch sauer auf Ihre Mutter, weil Sie wieder gesund ist?" "Nein, Sir! Ich bin nicht mehr sauer, aber vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie den Trank genommen hätte.", flüsterte Angel. "Aber, weshalb?" "Dann wäre alles einfacher, ich hätte sie nicht belügen müssen!", erklärte sie. "Sie haben Ihre Mutter belogen?", fragte Snape scheinheilig. Er hielt seine Finger kurz gekreuzt. "Sie haben es gesehen?" Snape nickte. "Wie sollte ich es ihr denn beibringen, das sie mich verlieren wird? Wie sollte ich sagen, das sie mich nie wieder sieht?" Snape sah Angel immer verwirrter an. "Wie sagt man jemandem, dass man stirbt?" Angel lachte trocken auf. "Schau'n Sie nicht so schockiert. Jeder muss mal sterben, und ich halt etwas früher!"

"Aber....aber....wieso....warum...wann?", fragte der Professor stotternd. "An meinem Herzen, und vor dem zweiundzwanzigsten Mai.", meinte Angel leichthin. Dann wurde sie ernst, sie erzählte ihm alles. "Also, war der Herztrank für Sie?" "Ja Sir, Madam Pomfrey und der Direktor haben mir versprochen nichts zu sagen." "Aber Sie geben nicht auf!" "Nein Sir, ich habe noch etwas vor, mit meinem Leben!" "Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie vorhaben?", bat Snape leise. "Ach es sind alltägliche Träume. Ich wollte meinen Abschluss schaffen, mit den besten Noten, um Auror zu werden, wie mein Dad.", murmelte sie. "Naja und so typische Mädchenträume, ich wollte einmal von ganzem Herzen und ohne Vorbehalte lieben." "Und geliebt werden?" "Ja Sir, das auch. Ich wollte gern leben!" "Das sind gute Träume.", murmelte der Professor. "Das hat Bane auch gesagt, er hat mir im Wald Gesellschaft geleistet.", erklärte Angel lächelnd. "Sie sind eine starke junge Frau, Miss O'Bell." Snape sah Angel an, die Schulglocke riss Angel aus ihren Gedanken. "Ohhh, der Unterricht!" Sie sprang auf und schwankte. Snape hielt sie fest. "Ich habe eine Bitte, Sir!", begann Angel. "Sagen Sie es niemanden, ich möchte nicht in Watte gepackt werden, ich will normal leben!" "Versprochen, Miss O'Bell." Der Professor reichte Angel die Hand. "Wenn Sie noch immer Ruhe für Ihre Hausaufgaben brauchen, können wir neue Strafarbeiten ansetzen.", schlug er schmunzelnd vor. "Gerne, aber nervt es Sie nicht?" "Nein, gar nicht. Ich kann in Gesellschaft besser nachdenken, wenn ich Sie ignoriere.", erklärte Snape. Angel lachte.

Während Angel zum Unterricht lief, spazierte er langsam zum Schloss, in der Eingangshalle fiel sein Blick aufs schwarze Brett. "**_Hiermit, bitte ich alle Abschlussschüler, mich mit Einladungen zum Ball zu verschonen. Angel O'Bell / Gryffindor." _**Hing dort eine Notiz von ihr, nun verstand er.

Angel verbrachte viele Abende in den Kerkern bei Snape im Wohnzimmer. Sie erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben oder lernte später für ihre Prüfungen. Eines Abends fragte sie den Professor nach einem Zaubertrank den sie nicht verstanden hatte. "Kommen Sie, wir brauen ihn noch einmal.", schlug er deshalb vor.

Etwas früher im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, Conny und Ginny unterhielten sich flüsternd. "Da muss doch aber etwas laufen, sie scheint gern dort runter zu gehen." "Ja, hast du gesehen, wie sie gelächelt hat, als Snape ihr die Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hat? Dabei hat sie überhaupt nichts gemacht!", rief Conny. "Vielleicht sollten wir mal nachsehen?", mischte sich Kate nun ein. "Aber, wie willst du das machen?", fragte Conny überrascht. "Hey, ich habe heute Morgen mein Buch vergessen, ich könnte es holen.", rief Fiona. "Und wie willst du es erklären?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie braucht es zum Lernen?" "Ja, ich habe den Vielsafttrank nicht kapiert, und will es nachschlagen!", murmelte Fiona und machte sich auf den Weg.

Die Anderen folgten ihr, doch sie warteten auf der Treppe, als Fiona klopfte.

Es klopfte, Angel sah überrascht zur Tür. "Machen Sie weiter.", murmelte der Professor und ging zur Tür. "Entschuldigung, Sir! Aber ich habe mein Buch vergessen, und ich brauche es zum Lernen.", hörte sie Fiona. Angel grinste, sie ahnte, dass die Mädchen nur neugierig waren, es gab schliesslich nicht nur ein Buch in Gryffindor. "Ach, und Sie konnten sich kein Buch von Ihrer Freundin leihen?", fragte Snape nun ironisch. Aber er ließ Fiona eintreten, sie grinste Angel zu, die gerade das Drachenherz zur Hand nahm. "Miss O'Bell, in Streifen, nicht in Würfel.", rief der Professor ihr zu. Er grinste.

Fiona griff nach ihrem Buch und ging schnell wieder. "Ihre Freundinnen machen sich wohl Gedanken.", murmelte er. "Tut mir leid." Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also, was ist?" Conny packte Fiona am Arm. "Sie brauen einen Zaubertrank!" "Echt?" Die Mädchen sahen sich verwirrt an, dann gingen sie schulterzuckend davon.

Es war am achtzehnten Mai, Angel war auf dem Weg in den Turm, sie hatte sich gerade erst von Snape verabschiedet. Auf der Treppe durchzog sie der Schmerz Angel krümmte sich. "Bitte! Nur noch zwei Tage! Nur noch zwei Tage! Auch wenn ich gern zum Ball möchte, aber zwei Tage reichen!", bat Angel innig. Dann hörte sie Stimmen, doch da war niemand. Angel sah sich genau um, niemand war in der Nähe. _"Ist es jetzt soweit?" "Nein, noch nicht! Wir geben ihr die zwei Tage!" "Aber Sir!" "Nichts aber. Ich melde mich, wenn wir sie holen!"_ Angel bohrte den Finger in ihr Ohr und rüttelte. "Drehe ich jetzt durch?", fragte sie sich flüsternd.

Sie saß in ihrer letzten Prüfung, Zaubertränke. Den praktischen Teil hatte sie schon hinter sich, doch nun war die Theorie gefragt. Angel zitterte vor Nervosität und ihr fielen die Antworten einfach nicht ein. Da spürte sie einen sanften Druck auf ihrer Schulter, Wärme durchflutete sie und das Zittern ließ nach. Sie bemerkte erst die lose Haarsträhne, als sie ihr vorsichtig hinters Ohr geklemmt wurde. Snape sah sie aufmunternd an, aber er sagte kein Wort.

"Sagt mal, was war denn mit Snape los?", fragte Conny leise. "Ja komisch nicht? Sein Schulterklopfen hat mich wahnsinnig beruhigt, ich war ja so nervös!", murmelte Kate. Ginny sah Angel an. "Und dir hat er die Strähne aus dem Gesicht genommen. Er ist heute echt komisch drauf, oder?", fragte sie, als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen waren. Angel blieb etwas zurück, da war er wieder, der Schmerz. Zwei Tage war sie verschont geblieben. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Ist es....soweit?" Snape war zu ihr getreten und reichte ihr eine Phiole. Angel schluckte den Herztrank und entspannte sich. "Sieht so aus, als hätte ich noch etwas Zeit, Sir." "Ja, sieht so aus. Vielleicht...vielleicht können Sie ja doch zum Ball gehen!", machte er Angel ein wenig Mut. "Schön wäre es ja.", flüsterte sie. _"Okay!" D_a war sie wieder, diese helle Stimme, doch der Professor schien sie nicht zu hören.

"Miss O'Bell!" Es war der einundzwanzigste Mai, Dumbledore zog Angel in einen Gang. "Ich habe Neuigkeiten für Sie!" "Sir, bitte spannen Sie mich nicht auf die Folter!", murmelte Angel neugierig. "Sie haben den Abschluss, ein Ohnegleichen, in sämtlichen Fächern. Ich habe die Prüfer gebeten Ihre Ergebnisse zuerst auszuwerten, weil ich dachte, Sie würden es wissen wollen.", erklärte der Direktor. "Das.. das ist toll, Sir!" Angel strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Ja und das ist nicht alles. Inoffiziell gibt es eine Anfrage der Aurorengesellschaft." "Wirklich, wahnsinn ich könnte Auror werden." , murmelte Angel.

Eine junge Frau trat in den Gang. "Angel?", fragte sie. "Monica? Monica, was tust du denn hier?" Angel erkannte ihre beste Freundin aus Durmstrang sofort. "Wir treten auf, ich bin mit der Band hier. Ohhh Angel,...ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen!", rief sie und umarmte Angel weinend. "Aber, wieso sind Sie nicht in Kontakt geblieben?", fragte Dumbledore verwirrt. "Wir hatten Streit.", murmelte Angel. "Angel hat mir von ihrer Krankheit erzählt, sie wollte mich damals wütend machen, damit ich nicht so traurig bin.", erklärte Monica. "Ja Angel, ich habe es verstanden, er später, aber ich habe verstanden!", flüsterte sie.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag zusammen, da die anderen, Conny und Co. bereits damit beschäftigt waren, sich für den Ball fertig zu machen. Angel hingegen hatte nicht vor, ihre Zeit für ihr Aussehen zu verschwenden. Monica half Angel bei den Vorbereitungen, unter einer Bedingung. "Du musst mit uns spielen, nur einen Song, Bitte." Angel hatte zugestimmt, falls es ihr gut genug ging.

Angel betrat die grosse Halle allein, sie trug ein silbernes figurbetontes Kleid, ihr Haar fiel in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern. Als sie durch die Menge schritt folgte ihr so manch anerkennender Blick. Oft wurde sie zum Tanz aufgefordert, doch sie lehnte immer ab. Sie wollte eine Weile durchhalten, sie sah lieber zu. Sie sah Snape mit ihrer Hauslehrerin tanzen. Angel lächelte ihm zu, gerade als Monica hinter sie trat. "Du magst ihn!", stellte sie fest. "Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", fragte Angel überrascht. "Ach nur so, spielst du mit? Es ist dein Lieblingssong, von diesem Muggel." Angel folgte Monica auf die Bühne, sie stellte sich etwas in den Hintergrund. Sie spielte mit ganzer Seele den Song 'Id do anything for love' von Meat Loaf. Sie merkte nicht, dass der Lichtspot auf sie gerichtet wurde. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab sie alles, erst der tosende Applaus holte sie zurück.

"Hey, das war toll!" Conny ließ sich neben Angel in einen Sessel fallen. "Ist euch was aufgefallen? Snape sieht heute richtig gut aus.", bemerkte Kate. Angel blickte jetzt ebenfalls zu ihm, er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ganz plötzlich durchzog Angel ein Gedanke. "Ohhh...Gott...ich...", stammelte sie. 'Ich liebe ihn!' "Ich brauche frische Luft.", entschuldigte sie sich und lief hinaus. Total verwirrt und außer Atem ließ sie sich auf einen Stein sinken.

"Miss O'Bell?" 'Oh nein, warum er!' "Geht es Ihnen gut?" "Es geht schon Sir, danke. Ich brauchte nur etwas Luft." "Angel?" "Es geht mir gut, Monica!" "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!", erklärte ihr Freundin.

"Sie haben noch gar nicht getanzt!", stellte der Professor fest. "Das ist schon okay so.", wollte Angel abwinken. "Nein ist es nicht!" "Monica, ich will nicht wieder zurück.", murmelte Angel. "Das brauchst du doch gar nicht.", meinte Monica leise. "Würden Sie mit Angel tanzen, Professor?" "Monica!", fuhr Angel auf. "Sehr gern." Snape reichte Angel die Hand. "Die Musik dringt bis hierher, wir können gleich hier tanzen!", bemerkte er. "Wir werden lauter spielen.", rief Monica und rannte davon.


	10. Liebe und Geständnisse

Fast fertig....

xoxox

Liebe, und Geständnisse...

Der Professor zog Angel auf die Füße, und legte ihr den Arm auf die Hüfte. Langsam wiegten sie sich im Takt der Musik. "Vielen Dank, Sir.", flüsterte Angel an seiner Schulter. Snape hielt sie sanft im Arm, und es war herrlich so mit ihm zu tanzen, ihm so nah zu sein. Der Song verklang viel zu schnell, langsam löste Angel sich von ihm.

Der Schmerz kam zurück, ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihren Lippen. "Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?", fragte der Professor nervös. "Nein Sir, es ist okay, ich bin bereit zu sterben." "Aber...." "Meine Wünsche sind erfüllt, es ist okay.", flüsterte Angel. "Sie frieren.", stellte der Professor fest. Er legte Angel seinen Umhang um die Schultern. "Ihre Wünsche sind erfüllt?", fragte er sanft. "Ja! Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass ich den Abschluss hab, ein Ohnegleichen. Dabei war ich sicher, in Zaubertränke versagt zu haben.", murmelte sie. "Nein, haben Sie nicht. Sie waren perfekt, ich habe es selbst gesehen.", unterbrach Snape sie. "Und ich habe ein Angebot, inoffiziell zwar, aber ein Angebot zu Ausbildung." "Das ist toll!" Angel krümmte sich vor Schmerz, er wusste nicht weiter. Snape nahm sie einfach in den Arm, er hielt sie fest. "Und der andere Wunsch? Die Liebe?", fragte er. "Ist auch klar." "Sie sind verliebt?", fragte der Professor um Angel abzulenken. "Ja, Sir!" Snape schluckte. "Das freut mich für Sie. Weiß es der Glückliche?" Seine Stimme klang enttäuscht. "Nein, ich kann es ihm nicht sagen.", murmelte Angel. "Sie sollten es ihm aber sagen, er würde sich bestimmt freuen."

"Professor Snape hat recht, Angel!" Dumbledore war zu ihnen getreten. "Nein besser nicht! Wer würde schon..." Eine Schmerzwelle überrollte sie, und Severus Snape hielt sie fest. "..wer würde schon ein krankes Herz geschenkt bekommen wollen?", murmelte Angel erschöpft. "Also, wenn Sie mich fragen... wenn ich derjenige wäre, würde ich mich freuen. Ich würde es annehmen, wenn mir eine so hübsche, kluge, junge Frau ihr Herz schenken würde.", flüsterte er, und sah Angel ernst ins Gesicht. Es traf sein Herz, wie sie ihn mit tränenverschleiertem Blick ansah. Sanft wischte er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. "Sagen Sie es, Miss O'Bell.", flüsterte Dumbledore. Er hielt Conny zurück, die sich genähert hatte.

Angel weinte leise, dann sah sie Snape in die Augen. "Sie sind es, Sir." Angel schluckte hart, Snape sah sie irritiert an. "Ihnen gehört mein Herz, mein krankes Herz! Ich habe es erst heute Abend erkannt, ich kannte dieses Gefühl noch nicht. Verachten Sie mich nicht.", bat sie leise. "Ich könnte dich nie verachten! Ist es wirklich die Liebe, die du dir gewünscht hast? Von Herzen und vorbehaltslos?", fragte er unsicher. "Ja, Sir. Alles ist, wie ich es wollte." Langsam hob Angel ihre Hand, sie wischte Severus eine Träne vom Gesicht. "Nicht weinen, nicht um mich.", flüsterte sie. "Um wen denn sonst?", fragte er sanft, mit belegter Stimme. "Kann ich etwas für dich tun, hast du schlimme Schmerzen?" "Nein, aber ich hätte eine Bitte!" "Alles, was du willst!" Severus sah Angel abwartend an. "Auch wenn du das alles nur sagst, um mir eine letzte Freude zu machen, vergiß mich nicht!", bat sie flüsternd. "Warum sollte ich spielen, es gibt keinen Grund, ich bin der fieseste Lehrer von Hogwarts!", murmelte er. Angel lächelte. "Ich bin stolz, derjenige zu sein, den du liebst!", merkte er an. "Ja Severus Snape, ich liebe dich!" Angel strich ihm sanft über die Wange, langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und gab Angel einen zarten Kuss. Severus löste sich nur kurz, um dann seinen Kuss zu vertiefen. "Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er an Angels Lippen, sie seufzte laut auf. "Egal, ob gespielt oder nicht, jetzt bin ich glücklich." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz und murmelte. "Und nun zerspringe mein Herz, vor Glück!" Sie schloss die Augen.

"Was.....Angel?" Nun hatte auch Conny ihre Stimme wieder gefunden. Angel sah auf, sie lächelte kurz. "Conny, es tut mir leid!"

"_Beim zwölften Schlag holen wir sie!" D_a war sie, die helle Stimme, Angel erkannte sie sofort und verstand. Der erste Glockenschlag erklang. "Ich werde jetzt gehen! Vergeßt mich bitte nicht!", flüsterte sie. "Mach́s gut Severus!" Angel strich ihm ein letztes Mal über die Wange, bevor sie die Augen schloss.

Beim zwölften Glockenschlag, atmete sie ein letztes Mal aus, sie erschlaffte in Severus Armen. "Nein...Nein...Neeeiiin!", rief er aus. Severus zog Angel fest an seine Brust. Es vergingen einige Minuten, er weinte. "Severus?" Albus Dumbledore legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich bin okay! ----- Ich werde sie nach drinnen bringen, auf die Krankenstation." Severus nahm Angel auf seine Arme. "Wir machen den Weg frei! ----- Kommen Sie, Miss Falcon?" Der Direktor ging voran. "Das was Sie eben gehört haben..." "Ich behalte es für mich, es geht niemanden etwas an.", flüsterte Conny.

"Wo...wo bin ich?" Angel sah sich um, sie war in einem weißen Raum gelandet, sie war ebenfalls in weiß gekleidet. "Willkommen Angel!" "Gabriell? Ich habe dich gesehen, als Kind.", murmelte Angel. "Ja, ich bin... war dein Schutzengel!" "Ein Engel? Werde ich ein Engel, kriege ich auch Flügel?" "Die hast du doch schon." Angel fuhr herum, sie hatte wirklich Flügel, weiße Federn. Sie entdeckte jemanden, der an einem Fenster stand. "Der Boss!", flüsterte Gabriell. Angel trat zum Fenster und sah hinaus. "Ohhh..." Sie sah wie Severus ihren Körper im Arm hielt. "Er weint?" Angel schluchzte leise auf. "Schön, wenn jemand trauert!" Diese Stimme. "Das waren Sie, Sie haben mir mehr Zeit gegeben.", rief Angel. "Schuldig! Sie haben Zeit verdient, auch wenn Gabriell, Sie lieber eher hier gehabt hätte. Die neue Geige, für das Himmelsorchester!", flüsterte der Mann. "Darf ich einen Moment schauen?" "Nur zu!"

Dumbledore legte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber um Severus, so kam er unerkannt zur Krankenstation. Er legte Angel sanft ab. "Immutabilus!" Er legte einen Zauber auf Angel, der sie so wie sie war erhalten sollte, selbst das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Still setzte er sich auf den Boden neben ihrem Bett, leise rannen seine Tränen. "Sie hat mich geliebt, ohne Vorbehalt!", flüsterte er immer wieder.

Der Direktor betrat die grosse Halle, wo der Abschlussjahrgang noch immer fröhlich feierte. Conny folgte ihm weinend. Monica sah es und ließ die Musik verstummen, sie eilte an Connys Seite. "Conny, was ist los?", fragte Kate besorgt. Der Direktor bestieg das Podium. "Darf ich um Ruhe bitten, ich störe nur ungern!", rief er. "Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten." Ruhe kehrte ein. "Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Miss Angel O'Bell uns verlassen hat!" Connys Aufschluchzen hallte durch den Raum, nun begannen auch andere zu weinen. "Warum?" "Was ist passiert?" Auch Madam Pomfrey weinte, während die anderen Lehrer noch schockiert zum Direktor starrten. "Miss O'Bell, war krank, sie hatte einen Fehler am Herzen. Sie wusste schon lange, das sie sterben würde, noch vor ihrem Geburtstag." "Aber, der ist doch heute!", rief Ginny. "Sie starb beim letzten Glockenschlag, sie hat sehr gekämpft!" "Hat sie leiden müssen?" "Nicht sehr!", "War jemand bei ihr?" Das war Richard. "Professor Snape hat sich gut um sie gekümmert, in ihren letzten Minuten.", erklärte der Direktor.

"Hat sie es ihm gesagt?", fragte Monica Conny leise. Sie ahnte nur, was die junge Frau meinte. "Ja, das hat sie!" "Komm, lass uns reden!" Monica zog Conny mit sich, sie sprachen über ihre Zeit, als Angels Freundinnen, so war es leichter für beide. Plötzlich ertönte ein Knistern über ihnen, zwei Pergament tauchten leuchtend über ihnen auf. Conny las ihres zuerst. **_"Hallo Conny, wenn du dies liest, bin ich nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nie gesagt habe, verzeih! Ich werde unsere Zeit und dich nie vergessen. Grüss die Mädchen von mir, ich habe euch lieb. Angel!_**

_**P.S. Nehmt euch von meinen Sachen, was ihr wollt! Aber bevor Mom kommt! Das Rezeptbuch kann vielleicht Professor Snape gebrauchen, frag ihn einfach! Angel!**_

_**P.P.S. Jemand muss sich um Chaser kümmern!"**_

Dann las Monica ihren Brief.**_ "Hey Moni, nun ist es soweit, es ist vorbei. Ich habe dich vermisst, sehr vermisst!.Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war. Ich hoffe, du hast mich noch nicht vergessen. Mach's gut, ich hab dich lieb. Angel!"_**

Es erschienen noch anderswo Pergament. Bei ihrer Mom, bei ihrer Tante, worin sie sich verabschiedete und alles erklärte. Ein weiterer Brief erschien im Lehrerzimmer, Dumbledore fand ihn weit nach Mitternacht. **_"Lieber Professor Dumbledore, Sie werden den Brief bestimmt, als erster finden_**. **_Sie werden_** **_bemerkt haben, dass es vorbei ist. Danke, das Sie mich verstanden haben. Ich schreibe den Brief schon früh, bevor es zu spät ist, mich zu bedanken. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mich nicht so schnell vergessen. Denn ich werde Sie immer in Erinnerung behalten, als meine Familie, denn Hogwarts war mein Zuhause. Auf Wiedersehen. Ihre Angel O'Bell, Gryffindor."_**

Dumbledore setzte sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. "Albus?" "Sie war so stark! Es tut mir so leid, warum sie?" Leise Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. "Sie hat einen Brief hinterlassen." McGonagall las die Zeilen, trauriger werdend. "Ein Orbitus-morus-Zauber?" "Ja, sie war eine gute Hexe. Sie hat bestimmt ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden, ebensolche Briefe hinterlassen.", flüsterte der Direktor. "Wo ist eigentlich Severus?" "Bei Miss O'Bell. Schauen Sie nicht so schockiert, sie hat ihm ihre Liebe gestanden." "Ohhh, ich glaube, er hat auch etwas für sie empfunden, er war so anders zu ihr!", flüsterte McGonagall.

Angel folgte Gabriell, er führte sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause herum. Er hatte sie den anderen Engeln vorgestellt, sie würden gemeinsam musizieren. Sie durfte Geige spielen, wann immer sie wollte. Gabriell eröffnete ihr, das sie irgendwann vielleicht selbst ein Schutzengel werden würde, wenn die Zeit da war.

"Wo ist sie? Wo ist meine Tochter? Ich habe das hier..." Sie hielt ein Pergament hoch. "...heute morgen auf meinem Nachtisch gefunden." "Mrs. O'Bell, folgen sie mir.", rief Dumbledore. Er war sehr aufgebracht darüber, wie sie sich aufführte. Er brachte Angels Mom zur Krankenstation.

"Sie schon wieder?" Severus wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, er trug tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. "Angel!" Sie lief zu Angels Bett. Hinter ihr waren zwei Männer eingetreten, sie ließen einen wunderschönen weißen Sarg erscheinen. Der Professor schluckte und wand sich ab.

"Professor?" Conny war neben ihm aufgetaucht. "Miss Falcon?" "Angel...

Angel wollte, das Sie dies hier bekommen." Sie reichte ihm das kleine Büchlein. "Darin sind sämtliche Rezepte, die sie je gebraut hat. Vielleicht interessiert es Sie ja!" "Danke.", es war nur ein Flüstern.

Langsam trugen die Männer den Sarg nach draußen, viele der Schüler sahen ihnen traurig nach. Der Sarg wurde auf einem Wagen abgestellt, viele Blumen schmückten ihn.

Vereinzelt schrieen einige Schüler auf, plötzlich waren Zentauren am Waldrand aufgetaucht. Sie traten zu Angels Sarg, legten weiße Blumen darauf ab, auch einige Einhörner traten heran. Sogar der Krake schickte einen Gruss vom See, es schien als würden sich alle Bewohner Hogwarts und der Ländereien sich von Angel verabschieden wollen, auch die Meermenschen im See tauchten kurz auf.

Die Kutsche setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, Angels Mom sah zu einem der Türme hinauf, ein schwarzer Schatten stand dort oben.

Severus Snape stand auf dem Astronomieturm und sah der Kutsche lange nach, es waren keine Tränen mehr in ihm.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Professor!" Conny verabschiedete sich von Severus, traurig sah sie ihn an. Er war nicht der Professor Snape, denn sie kannte, er war nur ein Schatten seiner selbst. "Was ist nur mit Snape los?", fragte Kate. "Es scheint, als vermisst er Angel. Er ist so seit ihrem Tod.", murmelte Ginny. "Sie hat ihn geliebt.", flüsterte Conny. "Das wissen wir doch!", rief Ginny. "Man konnte es sehen, beim Abschlussball, wie sie ihn angesehen hat.", erklärte sie. "Ja, das stimmt. Aber, liebte er sie auch?", fragte Fiona leise. Conny nickte. "Ja. Sie haben es sich gegenseitig gestanden, kurz....kurz vor ihrem Tod." "Das ist traurig.", flüsterte Kate. "Sie haben sich geküsst.", bemerkte Conny. "Süss! Aber warum musste sie sterben, wo sie doch gerade so glücklich war.", seufzte Ginny. "Schaut mal!", rief Kate. "Er steht wieder dort oben." Traurig sahen die Vier zu ihm hinauf.


	11. Epilog

Noch etwas kleines zum Schluss....

xoxox

Epilog...

Über ein halbes Jahr später...

Severus Snape ging wie immer auf seiner Nachtrunde. Draußen auf dem Gelände ließ er sich Zeit. Er setzte sich an den See, hier... hier war sie gestorben, in seinen Armen, vor einem Jahr.

Angel sah wie so oft, aus dem kleinen Fenster. An einem Hebel konnte man einstellen, wohin man sah. 'Severus ist so traurig.' "Ich muss etwas tun, Gabriell!", rief sie. "Wenn du musst..." "Kann ich runter?" Gabriell nickte. "Gut, ich muss es versuchen!"

"Severus?" 'Angel? Das ist ihre Stimme.' Er riss den Kopf hoch, da stand sie. Ganz in weiß stand sie vor ihm, so wunderschön. "Angel? Was... was tust du hier?" "Ich bin wegen dir hier. Severus... warum tust du das?", fragte sie ihn leise. "Was?" "Du verschließt dein Herz!" Ein kleiner Hauch Vorwurf lag in ihrer Stimme. "Severus... ich habe dich gebeten, mich nicht zu vergessen, aber nicht so! Ich will doch, dass du glücklich bist... aber dafür, musst du dein Herz öffnen! Severus, du wirst geliebt... sieh dich doch nur mal um!", bat Angel traurig. Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange. "Viele Menschen haben dich lieb, doch du stößt sie zurück! Bitte Severus, wenn es nicht anders geht, dann vergiss mich!", rief Angel weinend. "Bist du glücklich, Angel?", fragte er leise. "Ja, ich bin glücklich, dort wo ich jetzt bin. Ich kann dich sehen, von dort." Ein Geräusch schreckte sie auf. "Hallo Tonks." Sie lächelte der jungen Professorin freundlich zu. "Angel?" "Ja! Danke Tonks, dass du dich um Chaser kümmerst." "Das weißt du?" Angel sah zum Himmel. "Man sieht viel, dort oben." "Tonks ----- Severus... redet miteinander. Bitte!" Severus sah Angel überrascht an, dann lächelte er. "Ich sehe, du verstehst. ----- Ich muss los!" Angel spannte ihre Flügel, überrascht blickten die Zwei sie an. "Ein Engel? Du bist ein Engel!", bemerkte Severus, er sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Öffne dein Herz, Severus! ----- Mach ihn glücklich Tonks. ----- Macht's gut ihr zwei!" Angel hob ab. "Ach ja... Angel ist doch ein schöner Name?", rief sie noch. Sie grinste schelmisch.

Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, sie erkannte Dumbledore in einem der Fenster. Sie winkte ihm kurz zu, bevor sie verschwand.

Severus und Tonks sahen ihr überrascht nach. Angel ließ etwas zurück, eine weiße Feder schwebte vom Himmel.

"Du hast es geschafft Angel, du hast deinen Auftrag erledigt!", rief Gabriell. "Auftrag?" "Severus war deine Prüfung, zum Schutzengel! Du wirst bestimmt bald einen Schützling bekommen!" Gabriell umarmte Angel. "Auch wenn du ein wenig viel verraten hast, also wirklich... Angel ist ein schöner Name...", murmelte er. Angel war bereits mit ihren Gedanken, bei ihrem neuen Auftrag. "Wie das wohl sein wird...?"

Fin


End file.
